


Princess's Cloak

by siluman_panda



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluman_panda/pseuds/siluman_panda
Summary: Penyihir itu tidak ada,—atau setidaknya itu yang mereka pikirkan. InaSure #BlackWhiteOrangeBat





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> buat event inasur tapi ga keburu, yaudah (?)

**Aldnoah Zero © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

**Inaho x Slaine BL alias Boys Love, shounen-ai , hvmv dsj**

**AU. OOC. Typo(s).**

**#BlackWhiteOrangeBat**

**Don't Like Don't Read. I've warned you!**

* * *

 

_._

_._

_._

_[ Tidak ada manusia yang merasa puas dengan apa yang telah ia miliki.]_

* * *

 

"Menarilah dengan lebih baik lagi, Lemrina!"

Suara itu terdengar hingga ke penjuru ruang, menggema menyakitkan. Lemrina, pihak yang disebut hanya menunduk sambil mengepal kedua tangannya.

"Ya, guru."

"Kalau menarimu hanya selevel ini, akan sulit untuk menjadi penari istana."

Lemrina mengangguk pelan. Memang benar, akan sulit bila kemampuannya tak mumpuni dengan saingan para penari lainnya seperti Nina Klein. Lemrina kemudian diperintahkan untuk mengulang semua gerakannya dari awal, dan gadis itu melakukannya. Ia harus bisa menjadi penari istana di pesta ulang tahun puteri mahkota Kerajaan Vers bulan depan nanti yang menginjak usia dua puluh tahun. Ini adalah impiannya sejak kecil.

Pesta ulang tahun ini, bukan hanya kalangan penari bangsawan atau profesional saja yang diberi kesempatan. Rakyat juga mendapat hak yang sama selama kemampuan mereka mumpuni.

"Femianne, apa kau yakin kita punya cukup penari untuk pesta ulang tahun Asseylum-sama bulan depan?" tanya seorang pria di sebelahnya.

"Saya jamin itu, Slaine Troyard."

Pria berambut pucat itu hanya mengelus dagunya sendiri, sambil melihat ke arah Lemrina yang sedikit jauh darinya. Gerakannya masih kaku di beberapa bagian; hasil pengamatannya sedari tadi.

"Gadis itu cukup bagus, tapi masih belum sempurna." ujarnya. Femianne hanya menjawabnya dingin.

"Ia memaksa, padahal tubuhnya tak bisa berkoordinasi dengan baik. Apa aku terlalu keras menekannya? Aku hanya membantu mewujudkan impiannya."

Slaine melirik. "Tidak, terima kasih kau sudah membimbingnya. Lemrina hanya perlu latihan lagi. Aku permisi, Femianne."

Pria bernama Slaine itu kemudian berlalu, menuju teritori luar demi sekedar berjalan-jalan. Di luar sangat sepi, ia melangkah menuju ke bagian lain istana. Para pelayan atau pengawal yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya menyapa dengan ramah.

Slaine Troyard adalah pelayan sang puteri mahkota, Asseylum Vers Allusia. Ia mengabdi kepadanya sejak lama. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa Slaine Troyard sebenarnya, atau dari mana ia berasal. Namun semua itu tak penting bila kinerjanya sangat bagus, tak ada yang peduli.

Kuasa tahta sekarang dipegang oleh pamannya, Cruhteo. Asseylum akan naik tahta menjadi Ratu apabila ia mendapatkan seorang pendamping di kemudian hari. Kedua orang tuanya tewas ketika kudeta saat ia berumur delapan tahun. Untungnya masih dapat diatasi meski menimbulkan banyak korban jiwa dari pihak istana. Saat itulah Slaine mulai bekerja di sini.

"Slaine, aku mencarimu kemana-mana!"

Slaine sedikit terkejut, ia pun mencari sumber suara. "Ah, Harklight. Ada apa?"

"Tuan puteri memanggilmu." jawabnya. Pria berambut hitam itu kemudian membisikkan sesuatu; perintah yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Slaine berlalu, segera menuju ke kamar Asseylum. Kamar Asseylum tampak sedikit berankan ketika ia tiba di sana.

"Tuan puteri, apa yang terjadi?!" Slaine buru-buru menutup pintu sebelum ada yang mengetahui.

Asseylum sedang duduk menghadap ke cermin besar berukiran Naga di kamarnya. Ia menyadari kehadiran Slaine dalam diamnya. Wajahnya tampak kusut tak karuan.

"Slaine?"

Raut Asseylum sedikit berbinar melihat Slaine, dan Slaine tahu bahwa puteri tengah menginginkan sesuatu.

"Bisakah kau membantuku lagi, Slaine?"

Slaine tersenyum, berlutut di depan majikannya. "Apapun untukmu."

Asseylum menoleh padanya. "Di pesta ulang tahunku, tolong buat Kaizuka Inaho jatuh cinta padaku." Asseylum memohon, "kau bisa kan, Slaine?"

Kaizuka Inaho. Dia adalah pangeran mahkota negeri Zemlya. Ia pernah beberapa kali hadir di pesta perjamuan antar kerajaan dan pesta ulang tahun Asseylum. Sepengetahuan Slaine, Inaho akan meminang seorang puteri dari Gaia, Amifumi Inko. Menurut pengamatannya, Inaho tak tertarik pada Asseylum walaupun Puteri Vers itu menunjukkan perasaannya.

_Tapi, apa yang tidak untuk Tuan Puterinya jika ia bisa melakukannya?_

"Saya tidak tahu ada sihir semacam itu, tapi saya akan berusaha, Puteri." Slaine sedikit tak yakin.

"Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya, Slaine. Kau adalah penyihir terhebat!" Asseylum beralih memeluknya. Slaine tersenyum kecil saat mendengarnya.

"Jangan keras-keras, Tuan Puteri. Kalau pihak istana tahu, aku akan dihukum mati."

Keberadaan penyihir harusnya sudah tidak ada. Slaine Troyard adalah eksistensi terakhir dari mereka, —rahasia besar.

"M-maaf! Aku hanya-"

Slaine balas memeluknya. "Tidak apa. Keinginanmu adalah keinginanku juga." ia tulus mengatakannya.

Asseylum tersenyum riang. "Terima kasih, Slaine!"

* * *

 

bersambung


	2. Chapter 2

Ketika matahari menyingsing, saat itulah segala aktivitas di negeri Zemlya dimulai. Tanah subur penuh dengan hasil panen, terkena bencana banjir seminggu lalu. Tak ada yang dapat mengatasi ulah alam. Hari ini setelah banjir surut, maka mereka mulai menanami kembali lahan mereka.

Sang pangeran mahkota bahkan tak segan untuk turun langsung melihat rakyatnya. Di sini kasta seolah tak ada, tak ada batas antara bangsawan dan kaum jelata. Kaizuka Inaho namanya, pewaris tahta Zemlya di kemudian hari nanti.

"Inaho, kenapa kau berkunjung sepagi ini?" Calm, salah satu rakyat yang biasa ia temui tampak terkejut saat mendapati pangeran berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya sepagi ini.

"Kangen, mungkin?"

Calm mempersilahkan Inaho masuk terlebih dahulu. Inaho duduk sembari mempersiapkan secangkir teh hangat untuknya disertai beberapa camilan. Inaho menanyakan beberapa hal tentang perkebunan wortel milik sahabatnya. Calm tertawa hambar, mengatakan bahwa kegagalan panen adalah hal yang wajar jika itu akibat cuaca. Tapi, ia bercerita bahwa petani tomat di daerah sebelah, justru terkena serangan hama dalam jumlah besar. Inaho mendengarkan sambil makan camilan, mubazir kan kalau disuguhi tidak segera dihabiskan?

_Terserah, Inaho. T-E-R-S-E-R-A-H._

"Begitu." sahut Inaho kemudian. Ia mulai paham permasalahannya. Akhir-akhir ini cuaca memang tidak normal, kadang panas terik seharian hingga malam, dan kadang dinginnya minta ampun. Tapi, ini seharusny musim kemarau, dan bencana banjir baru saja terjadi, padahal belum ada tumbal manusia tahun ini.

Walaupun makmur dan bertanah subur, kerajaan ini masih menganut sistem ritual sesembahan kepada Dewa Hujan. Ritual ini dijalankan di setiap kerajaan di dunia; menumbalkan seorang manusia untuk meminta hujan. Keluarga tidak boleh menolak apabila pihak kerajaan telah memilih calon korban.

Sedikit keji, memang, tapi beginilah adanya. Yang menjadi penunjuk tumbal biasanya adalah Yagarai, salah satu dari sesepuh istana. Ia adalah penasihat tertua di Zemlya. Inaho sih sebenarnya tak setuju, tapi ia bisa apa bila mengingat statusnya yang dilema begini. Memang benar ia adalah penerus tahta, tapi masih banyak hal yang belum ia pelajari.

"Kaizuka-sama, Nona Amifumi mencari anda!" seorang pengawal muncul dan melaporkan keadaan gawat bin darurat; karena menyangkut puteri dari kerajaan lain. Inaho langsung berdiri, berjalan keluar dari rumah Calm bersama salah satu pengawalnya, sementara Calm geleng-geleng melihat sajian di atas piring yang habis.

"Inaho, apa kabar? Aku mencarimu di istana tadi." Inko tersenyum. "Ternyata di sini."

"Kenapa kau datang pagi sekali?" heran Inaho.

Inko terkekeh, "Kangen, mungkin?"

* * *

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
"Ulangi sekali lagi, Lemrina!"

"Baik!"

Nina selalu takjub melihat penampilan Lemrina walaupun masih banyak kesalahan dalam gerakannya. Ia menyukai gaya khas pembawaan gadis itu. Nina Klein adalah salah satu calon penari istana juga sesama saingan Lemrina (sebenarnya ada banyak yang lainnya, tapi Nina tak begitu mengingatnya)

Namun ia mengaguminya, semua gerakannya tampak indah, apalagi bila mengenakan gaun merah marun, —ia cantik sekali.

"Bagus, teruskan langkahmu seperti itu, Lemrina!" Femianne memang dikenal keras dalam mengajar calon penari istana. Dahulu ia adalah penari paling terkenal se-antero negeri. Pertama kali Nina bertemu dengannya saat pesta ulang tahun puteri Asseylum yang ke-sepuluh. Saat itu ia masih kecil dan tak begitu mengingat histori. Nina yang kebetulan berasal dari keluarga bangsawan telah berguru padanya sejak kecil. Jadi, Nina tentu sudah tak asing mendengar celotehan sang guru sekaligus idolanya.

"Nina Klein, siapa yang menyuruhmu bersantai!"

 _Tuh, kan_.

Nina mengangguk. "Eum, aku akan berjuang!"

Tanpa Nina tahu, Lemrina memandang tajam dari sudut kelopaknya.

Lemrina melakukan gerakan  pendinginan usai latihan. Berlatih berjam-jam tentu membuatnya lelah. Masih satu gerakan yang belum ia kuasai, bertumpu pada penahan ujung kaki. Tubuhnya belum terlalu terbiasa dengan latihan keras selama tiga bulan ini. Ia tak pernah belajar menari dimanapun karena ia hanya rakyat biasa. Rakyat biasa tak mendapatkan pelajaran tarian, karena hanya kalangan atas yang diperbolehkan mempelajarinya. Lemrina saja mempelajarinya asal-asalan. Lemrina tak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang diberikan Slaine untuknya.

Ya, Slaine. Ia yang membawa Lemrina kemari. Memberinya harapan di tengah keputusasaannya memperjuangkan mimpi. Mengulurkan kesempatan untuk meraih asanya sejak kecil sebagai penari.

Karena itu, Lemrina tak boleh menyerah. Ia harus bisa membalas kebaikan lelaki itu dengan setimpal.

"Bagus sekali, Nina! Pertahankan!"

Seandainya saja ia bisa mengungguli Nina Klein.

_Seandainya saja..._

~~Seandainya slot untuk penari pada pesta nanti bukanlah satu orang saja.~~

_~~Lemrina tak ingin memusuhi Nina Klein.~~ _

"Apa latihannya sudah selesai?"

Slaine Troyard muncul dari balik pintu. Ia berdiri di ambang sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisikan seteko teh dan camilan, —mungkin ingin mengantar makanan ke tempat Asseylum.

"Hampir, Slaine Troyard. Ada apa?"

"Anda dipanggil oleh Rayleigh-sama."

"Aku akan segera ke sana. Terima kasih."

Slaine tersenyum dan berlalu, sambil menutup daun pintu.

Lelaki itu berjalan menepi dari jangkauan cahaya matahari di sisi kiri. Sederhana, ia tak begitu suka rasa panas dan menyengat dari matahari. Bukan seperti ia akan meleleh atau apa, hanya sekedar ketidak sukaan. Dari jalan yang dilaluinya, ia dapat melihat ke arah tanah lapang yang agak jauh dari istana. Di sana, Saazbaum sang panglima, sedang memberi pengajaran pada Klancain sebagai Ksatria. Mereka berlatih dengan beberapa orang lainnya. Slaine berbelok arah, menaiki tangga menuju kamar majikannya. Sang puteri rewel minta ganti menu makanan dan harus dari masakan koki istana, padahal Slaine bisa menggantinya dengan yang lain dalam sekejap.

Slaine mengetuk pintu dan mendapat jawaban positif dari dalam. Ia membuka pintu pelan-pelan, dan melihat Asseylum tampak sibuk memilih gaun.

"Tuan puteri tampaknya sibuk sekali."

Slaine meletakkan nampannya di meja.

"Aku bingung harus pakai apa di pesta ulang tahunku nanti, Slaine. Kira-kira gaun mana yang akan membuat Inaho tertarik padaku?"

"Yang sedikit seksi?" saran Slaine.

"Tapi, tipe Inaho bukan yang seksi." Asseylum gigit jari. Ia pernah iseng menanyakannya pada Inaho saat perjamuan kerja sama dan pujaan hatinya itu pergi meninggalkannya tanpa mengucap sepatah kata.

"Tidak, tidak, semua laki-laki suka gadis seksi." koreksi Slaine.

"Aku tidak tahu tipenya Inaho. Rambut pendek seperti Inko? Apa aku harus potong rambut?"

"Jangan memotong rambut anda, Asseylum-sama. Itu akan berpengaruh pada kekuatanku." nada Slaine sedikit berubah. "Anda masih ingat kontraknya, bukan?"

"Maaf, Slaine, maaf. Mungkin kumodifikasi saja agar terlihat tak terlalu panjang."

Slaine melihat merpati pengantar pesan berkeliaran melalui jendela besar yang terbuka di dalam ruangan itu. Pagi ini jumlahnya banyak sekali, tak seperti biasanya. Mungkin karena Asseylum akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun? Tapi, biasanya tak sebanyak ini.

_Apakah ada sesuatu?_

Langit biru itu terpantul jelas pada retina kehijauan milik Slaine. Corak awan itu sesaat membuatnya lupa akan segala di sekitarnya, bahkan Asseylum. Cahaya matahari memberikan bias yang elok dari celah ventilasi. Slaine terpana dalam lamunannya. Di rumah lamanya dulu tak pernah ada pemandangan indah seperti ini.

_Di sana hanya ada gelap, dan gelap._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saya selalu terpesona pada adegan penari istana di MV SNH48 - Princess Cloak :')
> 
> Zemlya itu bahasa Rusia dari bumi, dan Gaia pun juga sama (LOL)


	3. Chapter 3

.  
"Permisi, Rayleigh-sama."

Sosok di dalam hanya mengakhiri buku bacannya sebagai pengisi waktu luang saat menyadari orang yang ia panggil datang.

"Femianne, ada beberapa hal yang perlu kita bicarakan." pria tua itu tampak kesulitan berdiri dari ranjangnya dan Femianne mencegahnya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, tuan. Saya akan mendengarkan."

Rayleigh lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya kembali ke dipan. "Aku mendapat kabar dari Gaia bahwa penyihir masih ada. Benarkah itu?"

"Maaf, tuan, seperti yang kita tahu bersama, para penyihir sudah musnah karena kudeta yang mereka lakukan dulu."

"Apakah menurutmu kudeta dua belas tahun lalu itu ulah penyihir?"

Femianne menjawab ragu. "Saya juga tidak percaya, terlebih saya juga punya saudara seorang penyihir. Tapi, dia juga tewas karena Barouchruz." ujarnya. Femianne kembali melanjutkan.

"Darimana anda mendengarnya?"

Rayleigh menunjuk pada seekor merpati pengantar pesan yang bertengger di jendelanya.

"Agak sulit untuk berkamuflase, jadi aku memerintahkan orang-orang Gaia untuk mengirim banyak merpati agar tak curiga berhubung pesta ulang tahun Asseylum akan segera diadakan." pria tua itu terbatuk sebentar sebelum meneruskan perkataannya. "Mereka mengirim beberapa orang ke sarang penyihir untuk menguburkan jasad mereka. Tapi, sampai sekarang masih ada satu yang belum ditemukan tubuhnya. Aku ragu karena kita semua dulu melawan mereka bukan dengan api."

Femianne mengernyit. "Maksud anda, kita harus mencarinya ke penjuru dunia? Untuk apa?"

"Jika kita mengetahui keberadaannya, dia mungkin akan jadi penyelamar kita. Berdasar ramalan dua puluh tahun lalu oleh ahli nujum, keberadaan penyihir terakhir akan sedikit menyelamatkan kerajaan kita dari kehancuran."

Femianne terbeliak. _Kehancuran?_

"Anda mempercayai perkataan tukang ramal gadungan bernama Eddelrittuo itu?! Saya tahu saya hanya penari di sini dulu, tapi—"

"Kenapa kita tidak mencobanya untuk menyelamatkan Vers bila ramalan itu benar-benar terjadi?"

Dua puluh tahun lalu, ada seseorang bernama Eddelrittuo yang mengaku sebagai tukang ramal datang ke istana. Saat itu, Femianne masih muda, dan masih jadi penari istana. Ia kebetulan sedang berada di sana ketika Eddelrittuo datang menyampaikan ramalannya di depan Rayleigh. Wanita berkepang itu mengatakan bahwa suatu hari nanti Vers akan dilanda kehancuran. Seluruh tempat akan hangus terbakar, dan mayat-mayat tergeletak tak beraturan. Vers akan mengalami musibah yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Lebih kuat dari bencana alam.

Tak sedikit orang yang menertawai wanita dengan pakaian ala pastur itu. Namun Rayleigh hanya diam mendengarkan hingga ramalannya usai.

"..dan penyelamat kalian adalah dari kaum pengkhianat. Ia adalah keberadaan terakhir dari mereka, dan kau akan bersimpuh di kakinya sambil memohon bantuannya. Sangat menjijikkan setelah apa yang kau lakukan kepada golongan mereka." Eddelrittuo lalu berbalik diantar pengawal istana hingga depan. Femianne masih melihatnya hingga punggung wanita itu menjauh.

Dan setelahnya, wanita itu tak pernah menampakkan diri hingga sekarang.

"Maaf saja, Yang Mulia. Saya percaya bahwa kehancuran Vers mungkin adalah takdir, tapi alasannya tak masuk akal."

"Mungkin kau benar, aku terlalu memikirkan hal itu hingga sekarang. Bahkan setelah puteraku mati di tangan istrinya—"

"Yang Mulia, tolong jangan dipikirkan. Jaga kesehatan anda, saya permisi untuk melatih para calon penari." Femianne membungkuk hormat sebelum berjalan keluar.

"Tidak mungkin penyihir itu masih ada." gumamnya sendiri.

* * *

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
"Penyihir, katamu?"

Inaho mengulang pertanyaannya. Inko mengangguk antusias. "Bibi Eddelrittuo, salah satu penjual di pasar yang mengatakannya. Hei, apa kau percaya, Inaho? Pasti asyik, ya, jadi penyihir." katanya dengan binar-binar di kedua matanya.

Inaho tak menjawab.

Dulu Inaho sempat penasaran tentang masalah penyihir. Karena dari dulu di negerinya tak ada yang namanya penyihir, menurut cerita kakaknya mereka semua berkumpul di Vers untuk sebuah alasan yang tak diketahui. Para penyihir (menurut buku usang yang ia baca) terdiri dari beberapa tingkatan dan menguasai elemen yang berbeda. Aura mereka pun pasti terasa sangat berbeda dari orang kebanyakan. Wujud mereka sama seperti manusia, dan tak ada yang tahu darimana asal muasal bagaimana mereka diciptakan.

"Lalu bibi itu bilang apalagi?" tanya Inaho.

"Dia tak mengatakan apapun lagi karena dia menghilang entah kemana." Inko berusaha mengingat, sambil menyadari sesuatu.

"I-Inaho, sampai kapan kau mau kupangku? Ayolah, pahaku pegal."

Inaho lekas mengangkat kepalanya dari atas paha Inko. "Ah, maaf. Aku tadi sempat ngantuk."

"Huh, kau ini ya." Inko mencubit pipinya gemas. Inaho agak kesakitan, tapi tak ada yang berubah dari raut wajahnya.

"Aku benci wajah datarmu itu, Inaho. Bisa senyum, tidak?"

"Tidak tahu."  jawabnya enteng sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada Inko, membuat si gadis mendadak merah seketika. "Kalau kau tak cerewet lagi, kurasa."

Inko mengeplaknya pelan. "Di-di-di-di-diam!"

Tak Inko lihat, sudut bibir Inaho terangkat tipis.   
  



	4. Chapter 4

.  
"Apa?" Inaho ingin tuli saat mendengar penuturan kakaknya.

"Benar, pesta tahun puteri Asseylum. Kau harus datang." ulang kakaknya, Kaizuka Yuki.

"...dan datang sendirian? Puteri itu gila, aku harus datang setidaknya dengan kakak, atau Inko juga bukan masalah, dia tunanganku."

Yuki tersenyum. "Ah, kau tahu, kerajaan kita juga butuh dukungan mereka. Kupikir turuti saja kemauan puteri Asseylum. Bukankah kau adalah calon pemimpin negeri ini? Jangan kekanakan, lagipula cuma sesekali." ia menepuk pundak Inaho pelan, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Inaho dalam kebimbangan.

Inaho tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan puteri dari Vers itu. Dan Inaho tahu persis apa maksudnya. Ketika ia tengah bersantai tadi, Yuki mengajaknya berbicara sebentar. Sebuah undangan diantarkan oleh merpati pengantar pesan pada Kepala Keamanan, Darzana Magbaredge. Ia kemudian membawakannya untuk kakak perempuan Inaho tersebut sebelum disampaikan ulang pada Inaho.

"Aku pusing." keluh Inaho entah pada siapa, —pada tembok juga terdengar tak buruk

Inaho melanjutkan kembali acara bersantainya, duduk malas di sofa. Ia tak punya banyak hal untuk dilakukan selain membaca buku yang telah ia borong dari perpustakaan. Semuanya tentang sejarah penyihir. Penyihir dibagi menjadi beberapa tingkatan, dan yang paling tinggi disebut Warlock. Mereka bisa bertahan hidup hingga ribuan tahun. Tak heran banyak yang menganggap kaum magis spesial, atau dispesialkan. Ternyata juga ada jenis-jenis sihir seperti sihir api, air, cahaya, dan lain-lain. Setiap penyihir memiliki sihir yang khas dan kemungkinan kecil sama persis dengan yang lain. Misalnya saja, ada penyihir A yang menguasai sihir api dan cahaya, lalu mereka mengombinasikannya —kira-kira begitulah.

Hembusan angin masuk dari jendela besar. Inaho terbuai sesaat, sebelum mendengar suara ribut-ribut di luar ruangannya.

"Balasan Rayleigh-sama? Apa katanya? Apa beliau bersedia bekerja sama dengan kita mencari penyihir terakhir?"

"Sst, ada Inaho di dalam!"

Inaho segera memejamkan mata, pura-pura terlelap. Terdengar suara derit pintu terbuka, lalu ditutup kembali. Inaho aman.

Inaho mendengarkan seksama kemudian. Berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu dan menempelkan telinganya di sana.

"Benar, Yuki-san. Rayleigh-sama juga mengirimkannya ke kerajaanku, itulah sebabnya aku kemari, ingin tahu apakah kau menerimanya juga."

"Aku kagum padamu, Inko. Tak salah aku memilihmu untuk Inaho, ahaha."

Inaho berkedip.

"Sampai nanti, Yuki-san. Aku akan kembali bersama Kouichiro sore ini."

"Eh, tak menginap? Bahaya pulang malam-malam. Besok pagi saja, akan kuperintahkan Marito-san untuk mengawalmu. Ia baru dalam perjalanan kembali dari negeri Phyra."

"Tidak apa, kami masih banyak urusan di kerajaan." Inko tersenyum kalem sebelum pamit undur diri. Ia kembali bertolak bersama pengawal pribadi yang ia bawa, Kouichiro.

"Kami akan siapkan beberapa pengawal untukmu juga, Inko-san!" Yuki berlari mengejarnya.

Inaho menyembulkan kepala dari balik pintu. Ia punya gambaran sebuah rencana untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

* * *

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
"Kau tak ikut menonton, Lemrina?"

Ajakan Nina adalah salah satu hal yang paling tak terduga. Kedua calon penari istana ini sedang menikmati suasana kolam di halaman belakang, melihat ikan yang berenang elok ke sana ke mari. Lemrina nyaris terpeleset mendengarnya.

"Pertunjukan?"

"Benar!" Nina tampak antusias. "Ini sangat jarang, kita harus menontonnya!" serunya bersemangat. Lemrina merotasi bola mata. Ia hanya mengangguk malas.

"Ayo kita kesana! Tuan puteri juga sudah kesana bersama Cruhteo-san." Nina menggaet lengan Lemrina. Lemrina terperanjat, ingin berontak tapi terlanjur diseret oleh perempuan itu.

"Lepaskan aku, Nina! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

"Aku baru tahu mereka begitu akrab." dari kejauhan, Saazbaum mengamati mereka berdua. Tersembunyi di antara kokohnya jejeran tiang istana.

"Mereka berdua berbakat, hanya saja Lemrina kurang pengalaman."

"Kau berharap tinggi padanya, ya, Femianne?"

Femianne tak menjawab, ia menyilangkan lengannya sambil mendecih. Saazbaum tertawa keras.

"Kau cukup menghiburku. Kenapa kau menipu mereka bahwa hanya ada satu orang yang akan lolos jadi penari istana?"

"Anda tahu, sesuatu seperti stimulus agar mereka bersungguh-sungguh." jeda. "Lagipula, Lemrina bukan berasal dari kaum bangsawan, aku tak tahu di mana Slaine menemukan gadis bertalenta itu."

Saazbaum sedikit menggumam. "Semenjak kedatangan Slaine, kerajaan ini telah mengalami banyak perubahan pesat. Mungkin dia adalah bocah keberuntungan."

Femianne terbayang kembali akan percakapannya dengan Rayleigh kemarin.

_Keberuntungan?_

_Penyihir_.

"Saazbaum." panggilnya. "Apakah menurutmu para penyihir masih ada?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Femianne? Mereka sudah tewas dalam perang dua belas tahun lalu, tak menyisakan satu pun."

"Dan bagaimana jika kau salah?" Femianne menoleh ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita semua salah karena telah berpikiran seperti itu?"

Hening.

Saazbaum tergelak. "Femianne, apa kau semalam mimpi buruk?" lalu pria itu tertawa. "Untung aku yang mendengar, jika Barouchruz tahu, kau akan diceramahi sehari semalam, hahaha."

Femianne menyela. "Maaf Tuan Saazbaum yang tampan, aku tidak sedang bercanda. Rayleigh-sama mencarinya. Dia adalah kunci kejayaan Vers untuk generasi seterusnya."

Saazbaum berhenti tertawa. "Rayleigh-sama?"

"Beliau bekerjasama dengan Zemlya dan Gaia untuk mengusut tuntas, serta mencari ahli nujum bernama Eddelrittuo itu, yang datang ke istana kita dua puluh tahun lalu, sehari setelah Asseylum-sama lahir."

Saazbaum mengernyit. "Kenapa kalian begitu percaya pada sesuatu yang tak terlihat? Bisa saja tukang ramal itu meleset."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi tidakkah kau mencurigai seseorang di istana ini. Dia yang tak pernah kita tahu darimana asalnya ataupun riwayat hidupnya karena puteri melarang kita menanyakan tentang masa lalunya."

Saazbaum tertegun, menatap tak percaya. "Maksudmu, Slaine? Jangan menyebar fitnah, Femianne. Puteri sangat menyukainya dan kita akan dipenggal bila melangkahi batas."

"Aku tak berniat melangkahi batas." Femianne membalikkan raganya ke arah lain, mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Kita sudah lama berada di sini, kita harus mengenali tiap mili daerah sini dan mengetahui semua orang. Atau jangan-jangan kau tak punya harga diri?"

Saazbaum mengangkat bahu. "Slaine sering kuminta tolong memijat bahuku, jadi aku tak akan terlalu ikut campur." Saazbaum turut berbalik, dan kini mereka saling memunggungi.

"Tapi, kurasa lumayan untuk menghabiskan waktu tua kita, Femianne."

Distan antara mereka lalu makin menjauh, dan menjauh.

* * *

  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
Rayet menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri pada cermin besar di hadapannya. Ia berdiri dengan tegap dan nampak gagah mengenakan setelan pakaian zirah yang membungkus tubuhnya. Tatapannya tajam, berkilat dan penuh ambisi.

"Anda ditunggu oleh Yang Mulia, Rayet-san."

Rayet memasukkan pedangnya ke dalam sarung di bagian pinggang kiri. Ia kemudian berbalik, diantar beberapa pengiring untuk memandunya pada jalan menuju coloseum. Tempat paling disegani seantero negeri karena pertunjukan yang sampai mempertaruhkan nyawa dengan pementasan seni pedang antar dua prajurit terpilih.

Rayet melihat cahaya setelah berjalan panjang melalui lorong, dan melangkahkan kakinya ke sana.

* * *

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
"Kita hanya melihat seni pedang, anda tak harus memakai pakaian yang rumit, Asseylum-sama."

Asseylum merengut, "Ayolah, Slaine. Lagipula kau penyihir."

"Sihir saya bukan untuk digunakan pada hal semacam ini." Slaine membantu merapikan rambut panjang Asseylum, menyatukan sebagian dan ia buat kepang melingkar, —cantik sekali.

"Kau sama sekali tidak asyik, Slaine." Asseylum sibuk memasang anting-anting mutiara hitam di kedua telinganya. Sepasang safirnya menjelajahi parasnya yang terpantul pada cermin.

"Bagaimana penampilanku, Slaine?"

"Anda selalu terlihat cantik dengan apapun."

"Oh, tidak, Slaine. Aku bosan mendengar jawaban monotonmu."

Slaine menunaikan tugasnya. "Karena itu yang saya pikirkan. Saya hanya berkata jujur." kemudian Slaine memasang sebuah kalung dengan manik berlian di leher Asseylum, membuatnya sejuta kali lebih menawan.

"Ayo, puteri. Cruhteo-sama menunggu." Slaine mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut majikannya. Slaine lalu menuntunnya keluar, berhati-hati saat menuruni tangga. Saat ini suasana istana sedang sepi, jadi Slaine harus berhati-hati. 

Asseylum dan Slaine agak terlambat tiba di sana. Cruhteo sudah duduk manis ditemani oleh pelayannya, Harklight. Asseylum lalu duduk di sisa satu kursi kosong yang memang disediakan untuknya.

"Paman, apa acaranya sudah mulai?"

"Hampir."

Di area coloseum istana, sedang terjadi aksi menegangkan. Seni pedang menjadi ajang andalan pertunjukan, tak pernah membosankan. Banyak yang menyaksikan, termasuk rakyat biasa. Hari ini digelar pertunjukan antara salah satu prajurit terbaik Kerajaan Vers, Trillram, dengan prajurit wanita bernama Rayet Areash. Tentu saja penampilan ini membuat banyak orang penasaran. Jarang-jarang kerajaan mempertontonkan seni ini. Seperti yang diketahui dari sejarah negeri, pertunjukan seni pedang hanya akan dilakukan oleh dua prajurit terbaik yang terpilih bila ada upacara kenegaraan atau pesta kerajaan. Bagi Trillram, ini sudah biasa. Dan bagi Rayet yang baru dua tahun bekerja, tentu ini merupakan kesempatan besar untuk membuktikan dirinya di depan Asseylum, puteri mahkota. Gadis itu duduk ditemani pelayan lelaki yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Ia tak sendiri, ada Cruhteo, pamannya, dan Harklight yang setia berada bersamanya. Ketidakhadiran Rayleigh Vers Atvers sedikit disayangkan, tapi itu bukanlah hal besar bagi Rayet jika puteri mahkota turut melihat.

Sorak sorai mulai memenuhi stadium, meminta waktu pertunjukan dipercepat. Nampaknya mereka semua sudah tak sabar. Trillram berdiri dengan senyum lebarnya. Tangan kirinya disembunyikan di balik punggung. Sedang tangan kanannya memegang gagang pedang dan sesekali memutarnya untuk mengintimidasi. Rayet menelisik di barisan penonton, dan tersenyum saat melihat seorang perempuan tua duduk di antara kerumunan.

Rayet menatap lurus ke depan. Wasit memberi aba-aba dan mereka mulai saling menyerang. Kelihaian Trillram bukanlah omong besar, pria itu memang tangkas hingga berhasil melukai lengan Rayet. Namun gadis itu tak menyerah, ia mencoba menahan serangan dan mencari celah secepat yang ia bisa.

Ia harus tampil baik demi neneknya. Neneknya bilang, Rayet adalah kebanggaan keluarga Areash karena mampu menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang lolos seleksi menjadi prajurit kerajaan. Mendengarnya adalah sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi gadis itu, dan ia akan membuktikannya.

Di sini, di hadapan semua orang.

Rayet mempercepat gerakannya, tapi itu hanya mampu memotong sedikit helai Trillram ketika gadis itu menghunuskan pedangnya tanpa ragu ke arah depan. Trillram berbalik, menjatuhkan pedang milik Rayet dan mengarahkan ujung pedang miliknya ke leher perempuan berambut cokelat pendek itu. Rayet tak berkutik, sedikit saja bergerak mungkin lehernya akan putus. Ia mendadak berkeringat dingin.

Pertandingan selesai.  
.  
.

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

"Buka gerbangnya!"

Gerbang yang besar dan kokoh di perbatasan itu mengantar kepergian sang puteri. Inko keluar dari teritori Zemlya bersama dengan Kouichiro dan beberapa pengawal lain yang ia bawa dari kerajaannya. Inko didudukkan pada sebuah kereta tandu yang dipikul oleh empat orang. Sementara Kouichiro berjaga di depan dengan pedang yang ia bawa sambil menunggangi sebuah kuda. Kala itu hari mulai petang dan Yuki mengucapkan selamat jalan kepadanya.

"Hati-hati, Inko-san."

Lalu rombongan yang membawa Puteri Gaia itu pergi. Yuki kembali, berbalik arah menuju istana dengan kuda putih miliknya.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
.  
.  
Inko membuka beberapa dokumen yang ia dapatkan dari Zemlya dengan bantuan cahaya lilin yang ditempatkan dalam wadah kaca kecil ketika mereka sudah berjalan selama dua jam. Gadis itu membacanya dengan teliti, menyorotkan fokus kepada beberapa bagian yang dianggapnya penting. Secara rahasia, Zemlya telah mendapatkan daftar nama penyihir dari Vers (terima kasih untuk Rayleigh-sama) sebelum terjadi pemberontakan dua belas tahun lalu.

".....chlotwry, ghauss, pcklore,.." Inko meneruskan bacaannya, dan ia menemukan sebuah nama keluarga yang ada di sela rentetan nama.

Inko terkejut, menutup mulutnya sendiri. Nama itu hampir terhapus, namun ia masih dapat membacanya.

"Troyard? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya." gumamnya entah pada siapa. Inko harus menyampaikan ini ke Zemlya ketika tiba di kerajaannya nanti.

Mendadak tandu yang sedang ia naiki ambruk. Inko berhasil menenangkan diri, lalu menyibak tirai untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di luar. Dan saat itulah ia melihat genangan darah di sekitarnya.

Inko berjalan keluar dan memanggil Kouichiro. Namun tak ada jawaban, dan pengawal terpercayanya itu tak ada dimanapun.

"Mencari saya, Tuan puteri?"

Inko merasakan sebuah benda dingin menempel di lehernya. Dari arah belakang, ia dapat merasakan sebuah hembusan nafas.

"Kouichiro?" Inko bahkan tak berani untuk sekedar berbalik, ia sudah takut duluan.

Tak Inko tahu, sepasang matanya gelap, walaupun terkena sinar rembulan namun pupilnya kosong. Inko refleks menjerit saat pedang mulai mengiris bagian lehernya. Inko meneriakkan namanya.

"K-Kouichiro!"

_Trang!_

Inko terjatuh pingsan, namun beberapa detik sebelumnya ia sempat melihat wajah Inaho yang entah sejak kapan di sana.

"Takkan kumaafkan." Inaho mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Kouichiro. Lelaki berstatus pengawal Inko itu berteriak histeris sebelum akhirnya justru membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Inaho berkedip, sedikit terkejut juga ketika tandu yang dinaiki Inko tadi mendadak terbakar. Inaho tak begitu memedulikannya selama Inko aman bersamanya. Ia juga meninggalkan mayat pengawal lain karena tak mungkin membawanya juga.

Inaho lalu berniat mengantar Inko pulang ke negerinya dengan seekor kuda yang masih tersisa dari peristiwa itu. Sesampainya di sana ia akan menceritakan kejadian ini.

"Untung aku mengikutimu, Inko." ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia meletakkan Inko di depan tubuhnya sebelum menginjak sadel dan menarik tali kekang kuda.

* * *

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Cih, pengganggu."

Slaine mengakhiri sihir penglihatannya melalui permukaan air pada gelas. Air itu beriak sesaat sebelum tenang kembali. Pantulan cahaya bulan terlihat, karena ia tengah duduk di samping jendela yang terbuka guna melancarkan sihirnya. Ia sekarang sedang berada di ruangannya sendiri dan menjalankan rencana untuk membunuh tunangan pangeran Inaho bernama Inko itu.

"Aku tak bisa mengandalkan orang lain. Mungkin kusihir ia agar bisu saja." keluhnya sambil kemudian mengucapkan mantera terakhir malam ini. Ia lalu memijit kepalanya sendiri, pusing. Apalagi yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tak mengira sang pangeran akan mengikuti puteri Gaia diam-diam. Mungkin besok saat pesta ulang tahun Asseylum ia harus melakukannya sendiri.

"Aku harus berhasil, atau Asseylum-sama takkan tersenyum."

**_Tok tok!_ **

Slaine mengernyit. Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini?

Slaine membuka pintu, sihirnya untuk sementara waktu belum bisa pulih karena usai digunakan dalam skala besar. Ia perlu menunggu sekitar tiga puluh menit ke depan.

"M-maaf mengganggu anda, Slaine-sama."

Slaine nyaris bersiul. "Rayet? Ada apa?"

Rayet menunduk sebentar, sebelum berbicara dengan wajah yang nampak amat terpaksa.

"Bisakah anda melatih saya, Slaine-sama?"

Slaine heran. "Melatih untuk apa?"

"Seni pedang. Bukankah anda menguasainya? Saya pernah melihatnya sewaktu belum bekerja di sini —errr..." Rayet tampak kesulitan menyusun kata. Memang benar, Slaine sempat mencobanya sekali tiga tahun lalu, beradu pedang dengan Tuan Saazbaum saat sesi latihan meski ia juga kalah. Pria tua itu selalu membuatnya malu jika ia bersamanya. Dia juga suka membuat Slaine lelah karena disuruh memijatnya selama berjam-jam.

"Aku tak cukup yakin. Sudah lama aku tak melakukannya. Bukankah lebih baik kau berguru pada Tuan Saazbaum?" saran Slaine.

"Saya sudah ke ruangannya, tapi ia memerintahkan agar datang menemui anda."

Slaine tertawa hambar mendengarnya.

_Pria bau tanah kurang ajar._

"Baiklah jika itu yang diperintahkan Tuan Saazbaum. Besok kita akan mulai, aku hanya kosong saat malam, apa kau bisa, Rayet Areash?" Slaine tersenyum kepadanya. Rayet mengangguk mantab.

"Terima kasih banyak, Slaine-sama!" ia membungkuk hormat, lalu berjalan pergi dari hadapan Slaine.

"Aku suka semangatnya. Mau balas dendam pada Trillram, ya? Kupikir ini juga bagus untukku mengasah lagi kemampuan berpedangku." Slaine geleng-geleng, lalu menutup pintu kamarnya untuk segera beristirahat.

Lemrina ada di dekat sana ketika keduanya tadi berbicara, tersembunyi di ujung atas tangga penghubung namun tak terlihat dari tempat Slaine berada karena ia ada di deretan dinding yang sama.

Gaun hitam-merahnya sekarang tak lagi berguna sekedar ditunjukkan. Hatinya jadi berdesir tak suka, terasa sakit. Ia menggigit bibirnya hingga sedikit berdarah, lalu berbalik menuruni tangga dengan perasaan kesal sambil membuang makanan yang ia buatkan, dan rencananya akan diberikan untuk Slaine namun batal karena faktor sepihak.

Lemrina tak akan membiarkan semua ini.

Tidak akan.  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

* * *

  
_[ cinta itu bukan hanya sebatas kata ]_

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Troyard, lama tak berjumpa."

Yang dipanggil Troyard hanya terkekeh. "Jangan hanya berdiri di sana, Cruhteo. Biarkan anakmu ikut juga. Klancain, ayo sini sama paman."

Anak bernama Klancain itu bersembunyi di balik kaki ayahnya.

"Rumahmu sangat sejuk, Troyard."

"Ahaha, terima kasih. Silahkan duduk." Troyard memundurkan dua buah kursi untuk mereka. Cruhteo dan Klancain lalu duduk, sementara Troyard menyiapkan makanan dan minuman untuk mereka. Meja berbahan kayu jati itu terlihat besar, melingkar. Guratannya pun masih terlihat jelas.

"Maaf mengunjungimu mendadak seperti ini, tetapi ada hal penting yang harus kusampaikan." Cruhteo memberi jeda.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila istana benar-benar mengusir penyihir dari Vers? Aku sedikit tidak enak mengatakannya padamu." Cruhteo sempat mendengar ini dari Barouchruz tiga hari lalu ketika usai perjamuan makan malam bersama dengan petinggi negara lain.

"Semenjak peristiwa keracunan itu? Bukannya istana menangkap Rafia, salah satu di antara kami?" Troyard mengingatnya, saat-saat dimana Rafia, salah satu penyihir istana ditangkap karena diduga telah meracuni Rayleigh.

"Rafia melarikan diri tadi pagi, aku hanya khawatir jika masalah ini akan jadi semakin besar."

"Aku tak begitu memikirkannya." Troyard menerbangkan piring dan gelas dengan sihirnya dan ditata di meja makan sebagai suguhan untuk tamunya.

"Lagipula, aku harus menjaga anakku. Jadi aku hanya seharian main sihir di rumah." candanya.

Klancain sedikit menatap curiga pada makanan yang tersaji. Ia menyentuhnya, lembut, dan mencicipinya sedikit.

"Aku tak begitu pandai memasak, kuharap kalian suka kue daging rusa ini." Troyard tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa kau tak jadi koki istana sana?" tanya Cruhteo. "Atau jadi istriku?"

Troyard terpingkal sembari membereskan peralatan memasak yang ia pakai, mencucinya dan meletakkannya kembali di rak piring agar mudah diingat.

"Tapi saya bukan wanita, Tuan."

Usai membereskan, Troyard bergabung bersama mereka. Duduk di satu kursi tambahan di antara ayah dan anak itu.

"Berarti kalau kau wanita, kau mau?" seniat apa Cruhteo mengerjai lelaki itu, sih?

"Belum tentu juga." Troyard mengacak pelan rambut Klancain. "Anakmu tampan sekali."

"Seperti ayahnya, tentu saja." memang kenyataannya seperti itu sih.

"Iya, iya. Tuan Cruhteo yang tampan. Ah! Kau kenal Barouchruz tidak? Ia mampir kemarin." raut Troyard tampak  berubah.

"Apa yang dia bilang?" Cruhteo penasaran. Barouchruz bukan orang yang suka repot mengunjungi teritori penyihir.

"Dia mengatakan akan memindahkan para penyihir ke negeri lain."

"—kenapa?"

Troyard membuang nafas. "Sepertinya dia tak suka padaku, padahal aku tak pernah menyihirnya jadi kodok." ujar Troyard, setelah membuat kesimpulan dalam hati.

"Dia belum tahu kan jika kau adalah penyihir?"

Troyard menggeleng. "Aku dikenal sebagai penghubung antara mereka dan kaumku, tak lebih. Dan kadang mereka memesan jamur dari perkebunan milikku."

"Wajah pedagang sekali, ya." Troyard tertawa mendengarnya.

"Sebaiknya anda juga berhati-hati dengan orang itu, Cruhteo-sama." netra hijaunya tampak resah. "Auranya berwarna hitam, tapi mungkin saja aku salah lihat."

"Akan kupikirkan."

"Boleh pinjam anakmu sebentar, tidak? Ingin kuajak bermain bersama anakku di kamar." Troyard mencubit pelan pipi empuk Klancain.

"Ah, tentu saja. Ngomong-ngomong siapa nama anakmu, Troyard?"

Troyard mengulas senyum.

* * *

 

.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
"Ada perlu apa, Tuan?"

Saazbaum menyilangkan kaki sebagai sambutan untuk Trillram, salah satu ksatria istana Vers.

"Aku ada tugas untukmu." Saazbaum tampak sibuk menulis sesuatu, mungkin pekerjaannya. Trillram menunggu hingga pria itu mengatakannya.

"Slaine Troyard, apa yang kau tahu tentang dia?"

"Saya tak terlalu mengenalnya, tapi dia sangat hebat dalam seni pedang." ujar Trillram.

"Selidiki bekas daerah penyihir dalam sebulan, aku minta tolong padamu." ujarnya. "Aku membutuhkan semua informasi tentang penyihir."

"Saya tak masalah dengan itu, tuan...tapi mengapa tiba-tiba?" heran Trillram.

"Ada sesuatu yang sedang kuselidiki terkait penyihir. Bantuanmu pasti akan sangat  berharga." Saazbaum melirik ke arahnya. "Kumohon."

"Anda tak perlu memohon seperti itu, Tuan Saazbaum. Saya akan melaksanakan apapun perintah anda." Trillram jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Aku akan memastikan tak ada yang mengetahui ini, jadi jangan khawatir. Bawalah hasil bulan depan, apapun itu."

* * *

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
"Enghh..."

"...ko.."

"...Inko..."

Gadis yang disebut namanya hanya mengerjapkan mata. Menikmati pemandangan dadakan berupa wajah kekasihnya.

Inko membuka mulutnya, ingin berbicara tapi suaranya tak keluar. Inko panik, berusaha berteriak tetapi hasilnya nihil.

"Inko? Kita akan segera sampai, bersabarlah." Inaho tersenyum.

Inko memegang tenggorokannya sendiri. Inko baru sadar ia sedang menaiki kuda bersama Inaho. Salah satu tangan lelaki itu melingkar di pinggangnya. Dan satunya lagi memegang tali kekang.

Inko tidak tahu kenapa, tapi suaranya benar-benar hilang. Mengerikan.

"Ah kita sampai. Inko, bisa kau duduk?"

Inko mengangguk. Inaho menghentikan kudanya sejenak dan duduk di depan Inaho. Dengan posisi seperti ini, lelaki itu tampak sedang memeluknya dari belakang saat ia menjalankan kudanya lagi. Inko memerah, ya karena bagaimanapun rakyat negerinya melihatnya bersama Inaho ketika tengah menyusuri daerah pasar.

"Bukankan itu puteri Inko?" para pedagang kasak-kusuk sendiri. Wajah merah Inko makin menjadi padahal Inaho tak peduli.

Mereka lalu tiba di istana setelah perjalanan sekitar setengah jam. Inko ditemani beberapa dayang dan pengawal untuk menuju kamarnya, mungkin mengganti baju atau apa. Inaho menitipkan kudanya kepada seorang penjaga lain dan masuk untuk menemui Raja dan Ratu untuk melaporkan kejadian semalam. Para pengawal yang dilaluinya memberikan hormat, tahu siapa Inaho.

Inaho tengah memikirkan beberapa spekulasi mengenai penyerangan semalam. Inko sedang menuju rumahnya dan itu memang rawan mengingat durasi perjalanan bisa sampai dua atau tiga hari dengan tandu dan hanya memakan waktu sehari bila bertransportasi dengan kuda. Tapi setahunya, Gaia tidak sedang ada masalah dengan negeri lain, jadi sulit memutuskan apa motif pelaku sebenarnya berhubung tak ada barang berharga yang mereka bawa. Ada yang mengendalikan Kouichiro dan merencanakan semua ini. Bisa saja dia membenci Inaho atau Inko, atau dia adalah pemberontak.

_Barang berharga?_

_Memangnya apa yang dibawa Inko hingga mereka mengejarnya?_

Inaho mencoba menemukan jawabannya dengan berpikir realistis. Ia tersentak, ia ingat Inko membawa sesuatu dari kerajaannya karena gadis itu menggulungnya sesaat sebelum pergi dari Zemlya.

_Sesuatu tentang penyihir?_

 


	7. Chapter 7

Suasana ramai terlihat, banyak bangsawan berdatangan menuju ke tempat yang telah ditentukan kali ini. Kereta kuda sibuk silih berganti dan terparkir di halaman yang luas. Hiasan lampu mempercantik setapak sepanjang menuju ke dalam bangunan.

"Slaine, apa Inaho belum datang?"

Asseylum yang mengamati kedatangan para tamu dari berbagai negeri di pesta ulang tahunnya sedari tadi dari jendela kamarnya tampak gelisah. Menunggu kapan pujaan hatinya akan datang.

"Kita tunggu saja, Puteri. Saya permisi dulu." Slaine berniat pergi untuk mempersiapkan keperluan lain seperti menyicip makanan dan minuman, tapi Asseylum menahan lengannya.

"Tunggulah bersamaku, Slaine. Aku....aku takut sendirian..."

Genggamannya mengerat, dan Slaine tahu ia tidak bisa menolak.

"Baiklah. Tapi tolong lepaskan tangan saya, Puteri."

Asseylum tersenyum, lalu mengamati kembali kumpulan orang yang datang. Dan akhirnya apa yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang. Inaho datang sendirian, tidak dengan kakaknya atau tunangannya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Dia datang, Slaine! Aku harus menyapanya!"

Asseylum berlari keluar, tanpa sadar menyeret Slaine saking bahagianya. Ia turun ke bawah dengan cepat, dan Slaine tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Kebahagiaan Asseylum adalah bahagianya juga. Slaine akan mencoba membuat Pangeran Zemlya itu berbalik mencintai Puteri bagaimanapun caranya, walau tak ada sihir untuk itu sekalipun. Ia berhutang begitu banyak pada keluarga Asseylum, dan ia akan membalasnya semampunya.

"Rayleigh-sama tidak ada katamu?"

"Aku sudah mencarinya sejak sore tadi, tapi dia benar-benar tidak ada!"

Slaine berniat memanggil Puteri berdasar apa yang ia dengar. Rayregalia Vers Atvers, kakek Asseylum, atau biasa dipanggil Rayleigh oleh warga kerajaan kenapa bisa sampai menghilang? Padahal Slaine yakin kaki orang tua itu lumpuh dan tak bisa berdiri dengan benar.

"Slaine, bantu aku bicara dengan Inaho."

Slaine tersadar kembali dari lamunannya dan melihat Puteri mengerucut sebal. Slaine melihat Inaho baru memasuki istana. Tak ada yang mencurigakan dari penampilannya. Slaine mengambil alih, berjalan di depan Asseylum dan menyapa Pangeran Mahkota Zemlya itu.

"Selamat datang, Inaho-sama." tak lupa Slaine sedikit membungkuk sebagai rasa hormatnya. "Semoga kau menikmati pesta ini."

"Terima kasih undangannya. Meski sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak kakakku atau tunanganku." Inaho melihat Asseylum agak bersembunyi di balik punggung pelayan itu.

"Namamu Slaine Troyard, bukan?" Inaho memastikan bahwa ingatannya tak buruk. Karena hampir setiap tahun ia kemari jadi sering bertatap muka dengan si pelayan dengan sepasang mata hijau itu.

"Saya tersanjung anda masih mengingat nama saya. Asseylum-sama ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan anda." Slaine memberi Asseylum ruang dan meninggalkan mereka. Akan lebih mudah bila begini, lagipula Slaine harus mencari kakek tua itu. Belum jauh berjalan, ia berjumpa dengan Lemrina yang mengenakan gaun pendek berwarna hitam di tubuhnya dan merah di bagian lengan sera rok selututnya. Rambutnya yang mengembang alami membuatnya terlihat cantik dan pantas mengenakan pakaian itu.

"Maaf, Lemrina. Apa kau melihat Harklight atau Rayet?"

Lemrina mengepal tangan di samping tubuhnya.

"Tidak. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kau tidak dengar? Rayleigh-sama menghilang sejak sore. Aku akan mencarinya."

Slaine hendak berlalu namun Lemrina menahan tangannya, seperti yang dilakukan Asseylum beberapa saat lalu kepadanya.

"Di tengah pesta?"

"Ya. Ada masalah?" Slaine bertanya balik.

Lemrina mengerti ia tak boleh memaksakan kehendaknya. Ia bukan siapa-siapa di sini. Ia bukan bangsawan seperti Nina.

"Kau tidak mau melihat pertunjukanku, Slaine-sama?"

"Apa-apaan embel itu? Slaine saja tidak apa."

"Aku ingin menunjukkan hasil kerja kerasku, dan kau tak mau melihatnya?"

"Bukan begitu, Lemrina, aku—"

Lemrina melepas genggamannya dan memilih pergi duluan. Slaine mengernyit heran. "Ada apa dengan gadis itu?"

"Slaine-sama! Saya mencari anda!" Harklight muncul tak diduga. Ia langsung membawa Slaine ke sebuah tempat, meninggalkan kerumunan pesta.

"Apakah anggurnya enak, Inaho-san?" Asseylum bersiap menuangkannya lagi untuk Inaho jika pria itu mau. Tapi Inaho menyudahinya, menunjuk sebuah tempat di sana, tepat di tengah. Pertunjukan dua penari yang akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa ada pertunjukan penari! Kau harus melihatnya, Inaho-san!" Asseylum membawanya maju ke barisan paling depan untuk melihat pertunjukan secara penuh. Ia diceritakan Slaine tentang penari yang tak biasa; Lemrina.

Asseylum belum pernah sekalipun berbincang dengannya, tapi ia sering melihatnya atau kadang berpapasan tanpa sengaja. Entah mengapa Asseylum tertarik kepadanya, auranya begitu berbeda dan ia menyukainya. Slaine tak salah membawa gadis desa itu kemari, Asseylum juga mendukungnya penuh. Ia bosan melihat penari yang berasal dari kalangan bangsawan.

Musik dimulai. Acapella dimainkan bersama dengan alat tabuh yang lain. Nina dan Lemrina tampil sangat cantik malam itu, membuat semua orang terpana melihatnya.

Gerakan dimulai saat Nina mengulurkan tangannya, dan Lemrina menyambutnya. Mereka lalu menyilangkan kaki dan mendekatkan diri, sebelum akhirnya menjauh kembali.

Nina mencoba meraihnya lagi, tapi Lemrina berputar makin jauh. Nina kembali meraihnya, memegang lengannya erat dan mengangkatnya ke atas, sebelum memutarkan dirinya sendiri untuk jatuh di pelukan Lemrina. Setelahnya mereka menjauh lagi, melakukan dansa tunggal bebarengan.

Asseylum berbinar. Sementara Inaho berusaha mencari keberadaan pelayan bernama Slaine itu. Inko tidak mungkin salah saat menulis kronologis kejadian yang membuatnya tak bisa bicara.

Ia menulis daftar marga penyihir yang pernah menetap di Vers dan kini menghilang yang ia ingat. Inaho terbeliak saat melihat ada nama Troyard di sana. Ia ingat pelayan Asseylum di sini ada yang memiliki marga itu. Tapi, benarkah itu? Auranya sama sekali tak terasa berbeda. Apakah bukunya yang salah atau ia yang tak bisa merasakannya?

"Inaho-san?"

Inaho refleks menoleh, dan mendapati Asseylum mendekatkan wajahnya.

~~_Mencium bibirnya di antara keramaian._ ~~

* * *

  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.

* * *

  
"Kau yakin melihatnya di sini, Harklight?"

"Aku sangat yakin ia ada di kolam ini tadi, Slaine-sama."

Harklight dan Slaine lalu mencari kakek itu dengan meneriakkan namanya. Halaman belakang memang sepi saat ini, ditinggalkan untuk pesta di bangunan utama. Rembulan perlahan tertutup oleh awan, membuat suasana menjadi makin gelap karena buramnya sumber cahaya.

"Mencari pria ini, Slaine Troyard?"

Slaine dan Harklight menengok ke sumber suara. Saazbaum berdiri di sana sambil menyeret dua tubuh berlumuran darah bersamanya.

"Tu-Tuan Cruhteo....Rayregalia-sama..." Slaine tercekat. _Apa-apaan Saazbaum?_

"Terkejut? Aku juga." wajahnya nampak jelas ketika awan menyingkir dari lintasan sinar satelit malam.

"Mengakulah bahwa kau adalah penyihir! Bukankah kau bisa membangkitkan mereka, Slaine Troyard?" ancam Saazbaum.

"Aku tak mengerti maksud anda, Tuan Saazbaum. Jangan menuduhku."  _sial._

"Menuduhmu?" suara lain terdengar. Dari balik tiang, seorang wanita berjalan menuju ke arah mereka; Femianne menampakkan diri.

"Kami mendapat data bahwa marga Troyard ada di antara penyihir. Kau mau mengelak?"

_Data? Darimana?_

Slaine harus berpikir. Berpikir agar identitasnya aman. Jika seluruh istana selain Cruhteo dan Asseylum tahu bahwa dia adalah penyihir, ia akan dihukum mati. Keberadaan penyihir adalah hal tabu di jaman ini. Dianggap sebagai senjata perang yang dapat memusnahkan suatu bangsa.

_Tapi, Slaine bukanlah penyihir seperti itu._

"Saya tidak mengerti, Tuan dan Nyonya." Harklight menyela sambil memandang tak percaya. "Apakah ada buktinya?"

"Mari kita lihat apakah dia mau menyelamatkan dua orang ini."

Slaine menggigit bibirnya. Ia harus segera menolong Cruhteo dan Rayregalia sebelum terlambat dan sihirnya disfungsi.

"Pilihan ada di tanganmu, Slaine Troyard."

"Lagipula, penyerangan ini dapat dianggap sebagai kudeta, Tuan Saazbaum dan Femianne-sama." Harklight melanjutkan. Ia percaya Slaine bukanlah penyihir seperti tuduhan mereka.

"Terima kasih sudah membelaku, Harklight. Tapi..."

Aura aneh berwarna hijau misterius mendadak menyelimuti tubuh Slaine. Rambutnya menjadi seperti terkena hembusan angin kencang. Sepasang matanya mengeluarkan darah. Ada tanda aneh yang muncul di keningnya.

"Slaine-sama?" Harklight berjalan mundur.

Slaine mengucapkan sebuah mantera dan mengarahkannya kepada Cruhteo dan Rayregalia. Mereka nyaris saja mati, dan Slaine tersenyum lega ketika sihirnya berhasil.

"Kau adalah penyihir tingkat atas, Slaine Troyard." Saazbaum terkekeh. "Tidak semua penyihir bisa melakukan sihir itu, bukan?"

Slaine tergelak, dalam posisi siap menyerang.

"Kau berhasil membuka topengku, Tuan Saazbaum."

Femianne ikut tertawa. "Slaine Troyard, kau adalah Warlock dalam legenda penyihir. Usiamu sudah ribuan tahun, bukan? Bisakah kau beri aku tipa agar awet muda?" Femianne menarik pedang daei sarung kirinya.

"Sesuai aturan yang disepakati berbagai negara tentang keberadaan penyihir, kami harus membunuhmu di sini."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

* * *

 

_"Ah, tentu saja. Ngomong-ngomong siapa nama anakmu, Troyard?"_

  
_Troyard mengulas senyum._

  
_"Lemrina."_

 


	8. Chapter 8

  
"Apa yang anda lakukan, puteri?"

Inaho menjauhkan wajahnya dan sedikit mendorong Asseylum. Kemudian ia pergi meski pertunjukan masih berlangsung. Ia menghilang di antara kerumunan dan menyisakan Asseylum yang masih bingung dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Apa dia baru saja menolakku?"

_Asseylum tahu itu lebih dari siapapun._

"Kenapa?"

 _Asseylum juga mengetahui jawabannya_.

Ia mengepal kedua tangannya erat, merasakan dengki yang luar biasa. Ia belum pernah merasa sekesal ini sebelumnya.

"Aku memberinya ciumanku dan dia masih menolaknya?" Asseylum mendadak pening. Ia meremat rok gaun putihnya tanpa ia sadari.

Ia pergi menuju kamarnya di atas. Meninggalkan kemeriahan pesta yang dibuat untuknya. Ia menaiki tangga di ujung yang sepi dengan berurai air mata. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan menabrak Rayet di belokan depan.

Rayet buru-buru minta maaf tapi Asseylum sudah berlari duluan, sepertinya tak peduli. Namun Rayet melihat jejak air matanya jatuh ke lantai.

"Maaf, puteri. Saya akan memanggilkan Slaine-sama walaupun harus berbohong. Ini demi anda."

Rayet pun berlari.

* * *

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

 

"Ayah, ibu!"

Kobaran api makin membesar, Cruhteo yang saat itu membawa anaknya, Klancain, dan juga sang puteri mahkota, Asseylum, membawa mereka semua menjauh dari sana.

"Aku akan menahan mereka, Cruhteo." ujar Saazbaum yang saat itu berlari menuju arah berlawanan, menyusul kedua orang tua Asseylum yang juga sedang berjuang membasmi serangan para penyihir. Pria itu segera membunuh para penyihir yang melakukan penyerangan.

Asseylum tidak mengerti.

Kenapa dia harus melihat rumahnya terbakar?

Gadis kecil itu menangis di bahu sang paman.

* * *

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
"Tempat apa ini, paman?"

"Ini rumah teman lamaku. Kalian berdua tetaplah di sini. Aku akan kembali."

Cruhteo lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua di sebuah pondok yang nampak tua namun terlihat begitu terawat. Klancain menyusuri rumah itu duluan sambil memastikan apakah aman ditempati atau tidak. Ayahnya selalu mengajarkan untuk memprioritaskan keselamatan Asseylum apapun keadaannya. Di dalam persediaan makanan di lemari juga sangat banyak. Tapi, kemanakah penghuninya? Seingatnya tempat ini milik teman ayahnya yang seorang penyihir, Troyard. Dimana dia sekarang?

"Aku bisa pastikan bahwa kita aman, puteri. Tapi pemiliknya masih belum kembali." Klancain menjelaskan situasi.

"Ah, terima kasih, Klancain." Asseylum lalu duduk di kursi kayu panjang di sudut ruang. Kira-kira sampai kapan mereka akan berada di sini?

"Saya akan menyusuri daerah sekitar, puteri. Tolong jangan kemana-mana." dengan demikian Klancain pamit keluar pondok, meninggalkan Asseylum sendirian di dalam. Asseylum sibuk mengamati sekitar, di tempat ini perabotannya cukup rapi dan tertata apik. Orang seperti apa ya yang tinggal di sini?

"Sialan, ohk—"

Asseylum menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Ia menemukan seorang pria jatuh tergeletak bersimbah darah.

"Tu—tuan!"

Asseylum bangkit berdiri dan bergegas ingin menolongnya, ia panik melihat darah yang makin mengalir kemana-mana. Asseylum menyobek bahan di bagian rok panjangnya untuk menahan sementara di bagian lengan pria itu.

"Bertahanlah, tuan! Kita akan menunggu sampai Klancain kembali." Asseylum mengguncang tubuhnya, tapi nafas orang itu makin lemah. Asseylum nyaris menangis karenanya.

"Ah, terima kasih gadis kecil." pria itu sedikit membuka matanya, tampaknya kesadarannya berangsur membaik. "Aku tidak apa, aku hanya butuh istirahat untuk mengembalikan tubuhku."

"Dimana letak kamar anda, tuan? Akan saya antar. Anda bisa beristirahat di sana." tawar Asseylum. Pria itu menggeleng pelan, lalu beralih duduk.

"Anda sendiri mengapa ada di sini, puteri?"

Asseylum memaklumi mengapa pria itu tahu dirinya seorang puteri, karena ia pernah beberapa kali ikut ayahnya keluar istana untuk mengamati kehidupan warga. Mungkin pria itu telah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

"Di istana sedang terjadi penyerbuan para penyihir, aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi seharusnya mereka bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik-baik." Asseylum menunduk, wajah kedua orang tuanya terbayang dalam benaknya.

Pria itu terdiam sejenak sebelum menyahut. "Penyihir, ya." gumamnya.   
.  
.

* * *

  
Klancain segera kembali begitu selesai mengamati. Dari semak-semak, ia bergerak pelan untuk menuju tempat Asseylum dimana ia meninggalkannya tadi.

"Puteri! Tempat ini telah diketahui oleh para penyihir, kita harus ka— puteri?"

Klancain tak menemukan siapapun di sana.

* * *

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
"Ada apa, sudah menyerah?"

Ujung pedang Slaine nyaris mengenai leher Femianne, mungkin dapat menebas kepalanya dalam sekali gerakan.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir, nyonya?"

Femianne hanya tertawa, sedang di lain sisi Harklight melotot tak percaya. Ia tidak ingin percaya, ketika tadi Slaine menelan Saazbaum bulat-bulat, dan kali ini Femianne?

_Slaine Troyard itu makhluk apa?_

"Semoga dirimu tenang di alam sana."

"Slaine-sama!" ada sebuah suara memanggil. "Asseylum-sama mencari anda!"

Gerakan Slaine terhenti, ia langsung menghilangkan pedang yang ia ambil dari Femianne.

"Kau tahu maksudku." Slaine berlalu meninggalkan Femianne dan Harklight di sana sambil memikirkan alasan yang bagus untuk menghilangnya Saazbaum dari dunia ini. Dari arah lain, Rayet datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Slaine-sama, saya mencari anda kemana-mana." ujarnya. "Saya diperintahkan puteri untuk memanggil anda."

"Dimana puteri sekarang?"

Rayet menarik nafas sebelum menjawab. "Di dalam kamarnya."

Slaine segera berjalan cepat, lantas menitipkan pesan pada Rayet untuk membantu Femianne dan Harklight membawa Cruhteo dan Rayregalia yang pingsan di taman. Ia mengatakan keduanya terlalu lelah setelah berjalan. Rayet percaya saja sambil menghampiri ke arah yang ditunjuk Slaine. Ia melihat Harklight dan Femianne di sana, serta Cruhteo dan Rayregalia yang lebih mirip tidur pulas daripada pingsan.

"Eum, permisi. Saya diperintahkan Slaine-sama untuk membawa Cruhteo-sama dan Rayregalia-sama. Ng... Harklight-san, bisa bantu aku?" Rayet melihat Harklight yang justru tampak melamun.

"Ah, tentu saja." Harklight tersadar. Ia segera membantu Rayet. Sementara Femianne hanya menatap langit malam saat itu, kepada rembulan yang terlihat penuh.

"Menarik."

* * *

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
"Puteri, tolong buka. Ini saya, Slaine!"

Slaine menggedor pintu kamar Asseylum karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Ia tahu ini tidak sopan, tapi ia akhirnya menggunakan sisa tenaganya untuk mendobrak masuk. Di dalam sangat berantakan. Dan ia melihat Asseylum sedang berusaha memecahkan cerminnya sendiri dengan tangannya.

"Puteri, hentikan!"

Slaine menahan Asseylum untuk melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Aku benci kenapa Inaho menolakku!" ia setengah berteriak, namun memelankan suaranya di akhir. "Aku benci diriku...apa..apa yang kurang dariku, Slaine?!"

"Tidak ada yang kurang dari anda, puteri." ujar si pelayan.

"Lalu kenapa dia menolakku bahkan setelah aku menciumnya?!"

Slaine mengernyit. "Tunggu, puteri. Anda menciumnya?"

Asseylum menjawab dengan tangisannya. Hatinya masih sakit, mungkin.

"Maaf saya tak bisa menemukan mantera apapun untuk membuat ia jatuh cinta pada anda, Asseylum-sama." sesalnya. _Mengapa mantera seperti itu tidak ada?_

"Aku tahu kau sudah berusaha, Slaine, tapi...tapi...." Asseylum masih menangis kencang. Slaine menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sihir, agar tak seorangpun melihat Asseylum saat ini. Asseylum masih marah, sepertinya. Ia memandang benci wajahnya sendiri sembari memukul meja rias di depannya

"Inko...Inko...Inko...! Apa bagusnya gadis itu?! Aku akan menyingkirkannya! Ah, benar." raut Asseylum berubah dalam sepersekian detik, menoleh pada Slaine.

"Kalau aku menyingkirkan Inko, apa dia akan mencintaiku, Slaine?" Asseylum serasa menemukan sebuah jawaban yang selama ini dia cari. 

Slaine menyeringai. "Mungkin saja."

Asseylum tertawa pelan, sebelum tawanya makin keras dan terdengar menyedihkan. Benar juga, mengapa ia tak memikirkannya sejak awal? Semua akan jadi lebih mudah.

"Benar, singkirkan gadis itu! Ini perintah, Slaine Troyard. Aku ingin kau membunuhnya."

Asseylum menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin yang sudah retak. Jejak air matanya masih terbaca. Slaine tak punya opsi selain menerimanya.

"Dengan senang hati, puteri."

~~Menambah sedikit camilan bagi perutnya mungkin tidak masalah.~~


	9. Chapter 9

"Aku tidak berpikir ini akan berhasil, Inko-sama."

Yagarai, sang penasihat Gaia yang meneropong dari kejauhan segera melaporkan situasi terkini. Inko di sebelahnya hanya mendengarkan, toh bicara ia sudah tak mampu.

"John masih ada di sana, jangan khawatir, nona." Yagarai memberikan senyumnya.

Atas usul Inko, Inaho mau berangkat seorang diri meski tampaknya tidak rela. Inko menulis di atas kertas tentang apa yang dialaminya malam itu dan informasi apa saja yang ia dapatkan dari perpustakaan istana Zemlya. Inaho tampak terkejut dan segera memutuskan untuk pergi sendirian demi memastikan sesuatu. Inko bahkan tidak diceritakan, tapi Inaho berjanji akan menceritakannya bila semua praduganya terbukti benar. Ia takut bila salah perkiraan.

Dan di sini mereka sembunyi, sedikit jauh dari istana dan lepas dari pengawasan para penjaga. Bersembunyi di atas dahan pohon, tertutupi rimbunnya dedaunan.

"Belum ada tanda-tanda Inaho-sama akan keluar, nona."

Inko hanya bisa menunggu.

* * *

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
"Sialan, dimana pelayan itu tadi?"

Inaho sedari tadi mencari dan tak ketemu jua. Padahal ia sudah berkeliling di kerumunan pesta. Yang punya acara juga tidak terlihat. Entah kemana perginya Asseylum tadi.

Inaho lelah dan memilih duduk untuk menikmati makanan saja. Terlalu lama berdiri juga membuatnya lapar.

"Permisi, Tuan."

Inaho menoleh, melihat seorang gadis tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Oh, silahkan. Bukankah kau penari tadi?" Inaho dengan sukarela memberikan tempat untuknya, sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya.

"Ah, terima kasih, tuan. Saya memang penari, tapi saya masih pemula." Lemrina merasa tak enak mendapatkan pujian.

  
"Tarianmu terlalu bagus untuk disebut sebagai pemula." aku Inaho. Ia hanya membicarakan fakta dan gadis itu tersipu.

"Saya tidak sopan sekali belum memperkenalkan diri. Saya Lemrina, tuan."

Inaho mengangguk pelan sambil menjawab. "Kaizuka Inaho."

"Semua orang tahu anda, pangeran." Lemrina tertawa kecil. "Maaf atas kelancangan saya."

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan." jawab Inaho malas. Ia lebih senang sikap yang tak menunjukkan keseganan. Baginya, terlalu formal itu merepotkan.

"Anda tidak makan, pangeran?"

"—ah, kau mengingatkanku. " Inaho mengambil beberapa potong daging panggang untuk dimakan. Ia juga menawari Lemrina untuk makan bersamanya, tetapi gadis itu menolak halus dan mengatakan harus pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Untuk?"

Lemrina memerah. "Eh, menyatakan cinta?" ucapnya malu-malu. Ia heran sendiri mengapa bercerita pada Inaho.

"Semoga berhasil, ya. Dulu saja waktu aku menyatakan cinta, aku ditertawakan kakakku." rengut Inaho. Mengingat masa-masa Yuki menertawainya karena berani menembak puteri kerajaan negeri lain di pesta ulang tahunnya. Untung semua berjalan lancar hingga sekarang.

"Tapi, bukankah beruntung anda juga dicintai?" Lemrina sedikit menunduk. Inaho ingin bertanya namun ia sudah berbalik pergi.

"Saya permisi, tuan."

"Aku bantu doa saja." katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 

.  
.  
Slaine menyelimuti Asseylum yang kini tertidur pulas. Usai itu, ia merapikan kamar yang tampak seperti kapal pecah itu dengan sihirnya. Mengembalikan kondisi barang-barang seperti semula.

"Oke, sudah rapi. Aku harus turun dan bilang Asseylum-sama tak enak badan." Slaine pun berjalan keluar dari kamar majikannya dan menutup pintunya dengan pelan.

* * *

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
"Halo, Yuki-san."

Yuki yang tengah berjalan-jalan di luar istana tampak terkejut ketika seseorang menyambanginya.

"Magbaredge-san? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" hampir saja jantungnya lepas dari tempatnya.

"Harusnya saya yang bertanya demikian." Magbaredge menatapnya tajam.

"Yah, aku hanya ingin melihat bulan. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering sakit kepala, kupikir aku butuh hiburan." memang benar demikian. Kadang kepalanya akan terasa sangat sakit meski telah ia tahan.

"Mungkin karena anda sibuk mencari penyihir?"

"Kurasa juga begitu. Membaca dokumen membuatku lelah, ahahaha." Yuki tertawa. "Yah, kalau Inaho sih, tidak pernah mengeluh. Ia justru sangat tertarik. Sayang, para penyihir sudah tidak ada, ya."

Magbaredge melirik. "Kalau pencarianmu ini membuahkan hasil? Bukankah penyihir itu tetap akan dihukum?"

"Ah, kau benar." Yuki tampak murung. "Bagaimana, ya?"

Magbaredge menghela nafas. "Makanya, pikirkan dahulu, tuan puteri."

Yuki tertawa. "Aduh, maaf, ya. Aku memang tidak berpikiran panjang."

Dan di malam itu, sinar bulan menerangi mereka.

* * *

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
Para tamu undangan berangsur pulang setelah Slaine menyampaikan pemberitahuan mengenai kondisi Asseylum. Mereka semua turut berdoa agar sang puteri bisa segera sembuh, dan sebenarnya menyayangkannya.

Slaine mengantar mereka semua hingga ke pintu depan, sampai mereka semua menaiki kereta kudanya dan hilang dari pandangannya.

"Kenapa anda tidak pulang, Inaho-sama?" Slaine berbalik, melihat Inaho berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku masih ingin di sini."

"Saya tersanjung anda begitu perhatian dengan Asseylum-sama." Slaine memberikan jalan untuknya.

"Tapi, pesta sudah berakhir. Biarkan saya membereskan tempat ini dengan tenang."

Inaho melirik. "Aku punya pertanyaan. Namamu Slaine Troyard, bukan?"

Slaine merasakan sinyal bahaya.

"Lalu?" tanyanya. "Kenapa jika namaku Slaine Troyard?"

Inaho ingin menjawab, tapi diurungkannya. Jika ia memaksa, bisa-bisa Slaine menaruh curiga kepadanya.

"Bukan apa-apa, memastikan ingatanku saja."

"Saya senang mendengarnya, tuan." Slaine membungkuk hormat sebelum berdiri tegap kembali. "Suatu kehormatan bagi saya."

"Bukan masalah besar. Ngomong-ngomong, Asseylum sakit apa?"

Slaine memutar mata, dan Inaho melihatnya.

"Dia jadi murung karena anda menolaknya. Bisakah anda mengerti, tuan? Saya yang nantinya kerepotan." Slaine berujar.

"Kenapa harus aku dari sekian lelaki di dunia?" heran Inaho.

"Saya juga tidak tahu. Asseylum-sama memilih anda dan harusnya anda menghargainya."

"Tapi, aku sudah bertunangan dengan Inko."

"Saya tak mengerti hal semacam itu, yang saya tahu puteri menyukai anda." ada jeda di sana. "dan anda menghancurkan hatinya begitu saja."

"Oh, maaf, salahku jika begitu. Tapi aku takkan mengubah pilihanku."

"Silahkan pergi, tuan."

Aduh. Padahal Inaho harus di sini untuk membuktikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri jika Slaine adalah penyihir berdasar bukti nama marganya. Jika ia tak melihat saat pelayan itu menggunakan sihirnya, ia masih belum dapat memastikan.

"Apa yang anda tunggu, tuan?" Slaine terlihat tidak sabaran. Inaho terpaksa menurut, melangkah pergi dari sana walaupun tidak rela.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Asseylum. Semoga dia cepat sembuh."

Slaine menatapnya tajam sesaat sebelum pandangannya melunak kembali.

"Tentu saja."

Begitu menutup pintu, Slaine melihat sekeliling. Para pengawal diperintahkan untuk berjaga di depan kamar Asseylum. Setelah memastikan keadaan sepi, ia mulai beres-beres segala perabotan dengan sihirnya dan mengumpulkan makanan yang masih tersisa untuk nanti dimakannya.

"Kukira memakan manusia akan membuatku kenyang, dasar daging tua." keluhnya kepada diri sendiri. "mungkin aku akan pergi dari sini jika sudah tua nanti." Slaine tertawa pahit mengingat umurnya sendiri. Sudah ribuan tahun semenjak ia dilahirkan ke dunia. Istrinya yang dulu seorang manusia kini pasti bereinkarnasi di suatu tempat. Sudah berapa lama itu berlalu? Seratus tahun? Dua ratus tahun? Lima ratus tahun? Seribu tahun?

"Ah, kenapa aku merindukannya?"

Hal yang wajar, sebenarnya. Ia juga rindu puterinya yang ia ciptakan dari sihir namun hidup di dalam tubuh manusia yang ia temukan—

"Slaine-sama." Slaine merasakan sebuah pelukan dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan piring yang sedang melayang bebas.

_—dan kini jatuh cinta pada dirinya._

"Lemrina, apa yang kau lakukan?" Slaine melepaskan diri.

"Memeluk anda, Slaine-sama." katanya. "Aku benci melihatmu dengan Rayet."

"Dan apa urusanmu?"

Apakah Lemrina sempat memperhatikan piring melayang tadi? Semoga tidak. Jatuhnya di dekat kaki Slaine dan ia berharap Lemrina mengira ia sedang membawa tumpukan piring.

"Tentu saja urusanku. Aku...aku..."

Bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi? Mengapa dulu ia meninggalkan Lemrina di pemukiman kumuh? Untuk menyelamatkannya dari serbuan orang istana yang mengincar penyihir?

Atau itu hanya sekedar alasan yang ia buat agar tak merasa bersalah?

_Slaine tidak tahu._

"Aku sedang sibuk, jika kau punya waktu luang sebaiknya beristirahatlah." Slaine mengumpulkan kembali pecahan piring yang berserakan di lantai.

"Aku menyukaimu, Slaine-sama."

Slaine tidak bisa lebih sedih dari ini.

"Terima kasih, Lemrina tapi aku—"

"Aku tahu. Anda pasti menyukai puteri atau Rayet. Bukan masalah besar." Lemrina tersenyum. "Aku akan membuat anda jatuh padaku."

 _—aku ayahmu_.

 

* * *

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	10. Chapter 10

  
"Penyihir? Kau hanya lelah, Nao-kun. Mereka sudah tidak ada." jelas Yuki saat adiknya bertanya keesokan hari. Ia menepuk kepala adiknya pelan dan membelainya sayang.

"Sekarang waktu latihanmu, kan? Ayo, buat Inko terpesona dengan hasilnya."

"Bukan begitu, kak." sahut Inaho. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian semalam. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh pelayan puteri mahkota Vers itu, katakanlah ini hanya sekedar firasat namun ia merasa tidak salah atas asumsinya ini. Yuki meninggalkannya di lorong, karena ia ada pertemuan dengan para petinggi negara Ymir, negara yang terkenal akan hasil peternakannya. Inaho menuju ke halaman belakang, melihat Magbaredge menunggunya di sana.

"Kau lama sekali, pangeran." keluhnya sambil sedikit memainkan pedang dengan memutarnya. "Kalau kau bukan pangeran sudah kutebas perutmu."

"Berjuanglah, Magnaredge-san." Inaho mengambil sebilah pedang yang lebih kecil di samping Magbaredge. Ini adalah pedang yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk latihan. Sama halnya seperti Magbaredge. Keduanya adalah pedang asli, warisan dari Raja sebelumnya.

"Pangeran..." panggil Magbaredge. Inaho menoleh ke arahnya. "Apa?"

"Ya...tidak...aku hanya berpikir wajahmu agak berbeda dari kemarin. Lebih bercahaya? Kau mandi lulur?" Magbaredge mengelus dagu.

"Aku mandi dengan lumpur—"

"Lumpur laut hitam katanya memang bisa menghaluskan kulit."

Inaho pasrah Magbaredge mau komentar apa.

* * *

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
Dalam perjalanan pulang, Inko bersama Yagarai melalui rute aman. Mereka kini tiba di Ymir, sebuah negara antara Vers dan Gaia. Mereka berdua menyamar dengan pakaian bertudung serta berbaur dengan orang di pasar. Yagarai membeli beberapa kebutuhan pangan, sementara Inko hanya melihat-lihat saja. Ia tertarik menatap warna-warni buah yang dipajang di etalase kayu depan.

"Ingin membeli apel dariku, nona?" tawar seorang nenek tua kepadanya. Inko menggeleng sambil memasang wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Ini apel paling bagus di Ymir, cobalah, tidak apa."

Merasa kasihan, Inko mencicipinya sedikit. Ia menggigitnya kecil dan benar saja, apel itu memang enak sekali. Ia ingin membeli satu, namun saat hendak meminta uang kepada Yagarai, kesadarannya mendadak punah, seketika semuanya menjadi gelap.

Nenek itu pun turut menghilang.

* * *

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
"Lemrina, jangan menggangguku."

Slaine terusik karena sekarang Lemrina mengekorinya kemana-mana. Ia sudah menyampaikan penolakan dan gadis itu masih berjuang mengejarnya.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tak tertarik kepadamu."

"Akan kubuat kau menjadi tertarik padaku."

Slaine mendorongnya jauh-jauh. Ia sedang mengantarkan sarapan untuk Asseylum dan tidak bisa membiarkan Lemrina mengikutinya lebih jauh.

Ia berhenti, dan Lemrina melakukan hal yang sama. Slaine kemudian berbalik sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Lemrina tidak tahu maksudnya sebelum Slaine meninggalkan sebuah kecupan di pipi kanannya.

"Jangan ikuti aku lagi, oke?"

Slaine segera berjalan cepat, meninggalkan Lemrina yang masih bengong. Menganggap hal barusan mungkin adalah mimpi terindah yang pernah dialaminya.

* * *

  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
"Asseylum-sama, saya masuk."

Slaine membuka pintu kamar Asseylum. Gadis itu sedang menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin besar pada sudut ruang. Slaine meletakkan nampan bermuatan sarapan di meja sebelum menghampiri Asseylum.

"Apa yang anda risaukan, puteri?"

"Tunangan Inaho. Apa dia sudah mati?"

Slaine tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Aku baru saja membunuhnya di Ymir. Dengan begini kita tidak akan dicurigai."

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Asseylum bertanya.

"Dengan sihir, tentu saja. Saya membuat representasi nenek tua dengan lumput dan mengirimkannya ke sana."

"Kuharap itu benar. Kita hanya perlu menunggu kapan acara pemakaman akan dilakukan, bukan?"

"Ya, puteri." Slaine memberikan selembar kain besar untuk menutupi tubuh Asseylum. "Jangan bercermin sambil telanjang." katanya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana berterima kasih padamu, Slaine."

"Anda menyelamatkan saya hingga sekarang, puteri." Slaine membungkuk hormat. Jika tak ada Asseylum, mana mungkin dirinya masih hidup. "Saya telah hidup lama, dan saya senang mengabdi kepada anda."

"Kau berlebihan, Slaine."

Asseylum memutar raga, menghadap ke arah Slaine. Ia tersenyum —tidak, ia menyeringai.

"Kupikir aku punya rencana untuk Inaho."

Asseylum menjelaskan rencananya untuk mendapatkan Inaho. Slaine hanya diam mendengarkan, namun sebenarnya ia tak setuju di beberapa bagian. Tapi, bukan masalah besar. Ia bisa menutupinya jika perlu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Agak keterlaluan, tapi ada kemungkinannya." Slaine berpendapat.

"Kita akan hancurkan Zemlya pelan-pelan, dan Inaho takkan punya pilihan selain menikahiku, sang puteri mahkota dari Kerajaan Vers yang paling agung." Asseylum mendengar suara tepukan tangan Slaine untuknya.

"Kejahatan yang bagus." ujarnya. Meski sebenarnya Slaine telah mengirimkan beberapa bencana ke Zemlya untuk merusak pertanian mereka. Ini hanya masalah waktu sebelum Zemlya jatuh. Sihirnya adalah sihir tingkat tinggi, ia bisa melakukan apapun selama sumber sihirnya tidak menghilang.

Sumber sihir itu adalah semua keinginan Asseylum.

* * *

  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
Trillram terseok setelah tiba di hutan para penyihir. Pohon cemara tinggi menjulang di sana-sini dan langitnya agak kemerahan. Trillram mengira ia telah berada di dunia lain, walau sebenarnya warna merah itu diakibatkan pembiasan sinar matahari yang berbeda dibandingkan tempat lain.

Di sini banyak rumah terbengkalai. Kayu-kayu berserakan dan sisa kebakaran masih nampak jelas. Kenapa Saazbaum menyuruhnya pergi meneliti tempat ini di saat tak ada satupun penyihir yang masih hidup saat ini?

Ia berjalan lagi makin dalam ke arah hutan dimana cahaya tak lagi terlihat. Suasana sangat mencekam dan sesekali Trillram harus menelan ludah.

Ia terjatuh karena akar besar yang mencuat secara tak sengaja. Trillram mengaduh, berusaha berdiri kembali.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Trillram terkejut season dua. Ada seorang lain yang ada di sini. Trillram bersiaga, jangan-jangan, dia kah penyihir yang tersisa?

"Aku bukan penyihir." ia lalu mengiris jarinya sedikit dan darahnya keluar, berwarna merah. Trillram bernafas lega. Karena, darah penyihir berwarna hitam.

"Apa yang seorang nenek tua lakukan di sini?" tanyanya.

"Aku dari Ymir dan memutar lewat sini." katanya. "Apa yang kau cari, anak muda?"

"Saya mencari keberadaan penyihir atas perintah atasan saya. Juga mengumpulkan bukti-bukti."

Nenek itu memberinya gestur tangan, ia diperintahkan untuk mengikuti. Trillram sedikit ragu, tapi ia tetap melakukannya. Nenek itu membawanya ke sebuah pondok selepas dari hutan tadi. Ada sebuah pondok di dekat pohon akasia besar yang berduri.

"Kenapa nenek membawa saya kemari?"

Nenek itu menunjuk ke arah pohon akasia. "Lihat, pohon ini tidak mati."

"Bukankah itu hal wajar?" ya kalau pohon masih hidup adalah pertanda bagus, bukan?

"Kau lihat, pondok kayu ini dibangun dari kayu akasia."

Sepertinya Trillram harus kembali.

"Tapi, tak ada satupun rayap. Ini adalah kekuatan sihir. Penghuni pondok ini masih hidup, ia adalah penyihir yang kau cari."

Rasanya Trillram baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang besar. Apa ia bisa memercayainya?

"Aku dulu pernah datang ke Vers dan meramalkan bahwa akan ada penyihir yang datang ke sana. Ia akan menjadi penyelamat sekaligus penghancur kerajaan kalian."

Trillram melangkah mundur. "Darimana kau tahu aku dari sana?!"

"Pakaian pelayan itu sama sekali tak berubah puluhan tahun." ujarnya. "Namaku Eddelrittuo, seorang peramal."

"Kalau begitu, siapakah penyihir itu? Kau tahu?" jika ini beres maka pekerjaan Trillram selesai sudah. Ia bisa kembali ke istana secepat mungkin.

"Aku tak bisa jelas melihat karena sudah berumur. Apakah ada orang baru di istana dalam dua puluh tahun terakhir?"

"Ada beberapa pelayan, dan kami baru saja kedatangan penari baru yang menggantikan Femianne-sama."

"Kemungkinan berada di antara mereka."

"Kenapa kau menceritakan semua ini?" heran Trillram.

Nenek itu tertawa. "Karena aku benci penyihir."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entri event inasure yg gak keburu :(( tp tetep bakal saya selesaikan.

_"Puteri, anda sudah sadar?"_

_"Nghh...dimana ini?"_

_"Maafkan saya puteri. Penyihir mengejar kita dan saya terpaksa membawa anda."_

_Asseylum yang merintih akibat sakit di bagian kepala, perlahan mulai tersadar. Yang ada di hadapannya kini adalah seorang remaja lelaki yang mirip dengan pria yang ditemuinya di pondok. Rambut pirang pucatnya, warna dan garis matanya—semua sama._

_"Apakah kau anak paman tadi?" tanya Asseylum. Lelaki itu menggeleng._

_"Nama saya Slaine Troyard. Saya juga seorang penyihir, tapi, sungguh, saya tak berniat untuk menyakiti anda."_

_"Lalu kenapa tubuhmu mengecil, Slaine-san?"_

_"Aku menggunakan sebagian sihirku pada seseorang dan anda. Untuk menolong nyawa kalian, maaf bila hamba telah lancang, puteri."_

_Asseylum mengangguk saja walaupun ia juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada tubuh lelaki itu._

_"Istana berhasil diamankan, puteri. Anda bisa kembali dengan tenang." Slaine masih bersujud di hadapan Asseylum. Ia berhasil membereskan para penyihir yang berbuat ulah, bersama dengan pasukannya. Energi sihir yang terkuras banyak menjadikan tubuhnya seperti remaja._

_"Paman....maksudku, Slaine-san.....tinggallah bersamaku di istana." ajak Asseylum sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Slaine sama sekali tidak dapat menolaknya. Iris teduh Asseylum seakan mengunci semuanya._

_"Dengan senang hati, puteri."_

* * *

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

 

"Slaine."

Slaine yang tengah memotong rumput di halaman belakang dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Femianne di sana.

"Aku terkesan kau masih dapat menyembunyikan dirimu. Walaupun bukan aku, suatu saat kedokmu akan terbongkar, bukan?"

Slaine tidak menyahutnya. Ia memang telah mengetahuinya sejak lama. Semua rahasianya akan terkuak meskipun bukan Femianne yang berbicara. Ia tahu itu.

Ia tahu takdir itu daripada siapapun.

"Aku tidak berniat untuk kabur, Femianne-sama." ujar Slaine. Femianne hanya menatapnya penuh arti.

"Kenapa puteri menyembunyikannya juga? Ia calon penerus kerajaan ini."

"Puteri tidak tahu apa-apa soal aku." dusta Slaine. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada sembarang orang. Hal ini menyangkut keselamatan Asseylum ke depannya. Slaine tidak mau hal yang dilakukannya selama ini menjadi sia-sia. Femianne tidak memercayai bualannya, namun ia memilih untuk menghentikan topik itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang pangeran Zemlya katakan padamu semalam? Aku melihat kalian dari gerbang." Femianne penasaran. Semalam ia yakin melihat Kaizuka Inaho, sang pangeran Zemlya menghampiri pelayan itu.

Slaine berdiri sambil membawa gunting rumputnya.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Femianne mendecih, "Pelayan sombong."

Slaine meliriknya awas sebelum berlalu pergi. Bisa saja Femianne akan menjadi ancaman serius baginya. Hanya informasi saja, Slaine tidak memercayai siapapun di sini selain Asseylum. Mungkin ia harus menyingkirkan wanita itu juga? Tapi, jika terlau banyak orang yang hilang, akan menimbulkan kecurigaan berlebih. Menghilangnya Saazbaum pun kini sedang diselidiki oleh pihak kerajaan.

Slaine tidak perlu buru-buru bila itu hanya akan menjadi rencana bunuh diri terkonyol.

* * *

 

.  
.  
.

* * *

  
Inaho berlari, menerobos kerumunan pengawal yang menatap iba kepadanya. Kakaknya, Yuki, berusaha mengejar tapi kalah cepat akibat perbedaan fisik.

Hari itu Kerajaan Gaia ramai, banyak rakyat memberi bunga di alun-alun sebagai tanda berduka.

Amifumi Inko meninggal dengan penyebab yang tak diketahui. Ada saksi yang mengatakan ia keracunan apel, tapi apel yang dimaksud pun tak mengandung racun yang ia sebut saat tabib berusaha memastikan kematiannya.

Inaho merasa amat bersalah. Kaki-kakinya lemas, punggungnya yang biasa tegap kini bahkan tak mampu berdiri dengan benar. Ia melihat peti tunangannya yang dikelilingi oleh keluarganya. Mereka pun sama suramnya, terlihat sedih karena kehilangan anggota keluarga mereka.

Pandangannya mengabur.

Inaho tidak mau tahu, ia menghampiri peti Inko dan meraung. Tubuhnya terasa nyeri tiba-tiba. Dikepalkan erat kedua tangannya dan menitikkan air mata.

"Maafkan aku....Inko...."

"Nao-kun...." Yuki yang datang bersama Inaho turut tak kuasa melihatnya. Inaho hanya butuh waktu untuk dirinya saat ini.

"Kaizuka Yuki-sama?"

Raja Gaia datang ke arahnya, menepuk pundaknya. "Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"....ya." jawab Yuki sembari menunduk. "Ada bukti kalau penyihir terakhir masih ada, tapi—masalahnya adalah bagaimana membuat ia mengaku dan—"

"Kumohon, hentikanlah."

Yuki tersentak.

"Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang sia-sia. Kalau memang benar penyihir terakhir yang disebutkan itu ada, ia bisa menghancurkan kita semua. Bukankah lebih baik kita diam selama ia tak mengganggu kita?"

Yuki tak bisa membalas kata-kata itu. Beliau memang benar. Bisa saja ada orang lain yang akan terluka dan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman lain. Perang dapat tersulut bahkan tanpa campur tangan penyihir yang selama ini menjadi target penelitiannya.

"...maafkan aku." tidak ada kata yang lebih baik dari itu saat ini.

"Minta maaflah pada adikmu sendiri, Tuan Puteri."

* * *

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
"Benci?"

Trillram memandang aneh. Katanya peramal, tak masuk akal juga bila ia benci penyihir. "Ada alasan khusus?"

"Seorang penyihir pernah membuatku berada di ambang kematian." katanya, menerawang sejauh batas pandang.

"Ma-maaf mengingatkanmu." Trillram menggaruk kepalanya, merasa tidak enak.

"Kuharap kau segera menemukannya. Atau Vers akan hancur selama-lamanya."

"Terima kasih atas petunjukmu, nek. Aku akan kembali dengan membawa informasi ini." Trillram bersalaman dengannya dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Nenek itu hanya tersenyum, sebelum memboyong tubuh tuanya kembali dengan tongkat kesayangannya.

"Yosh, aku akan kembali."

Trillram menyusuri lagi jalan pulang, ia merasa Saazbaum akan terkejut dengan penemuannya. Dengan begini, bisa mempersempit kemungkinan siapa-siapa saja penyihir yang berada di antara nereka.

"Jadi, aku harus mendata semua orang di istana dulu. Siapa, ya? Ah, benar. Aku bisa minta bantuan Slaine-san." ujarnya. Slaine adalah pelayan pribadi Asseylum, namun di samping itu, dirinya adalah seseorang yang penting bagi kerajaan karena kerap kali berurusan dengan administrasi negara. Ia adalah orang yang teliti, sehingga Saazbaum sangat percaya pada kemampuannya.

"Yosh!" Trillram memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri. Semoga nanti Slaine bisa membantunya.

* * *

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
"Ayah, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

Cruhteo yang sedang bersantai di ruangannya, terkejut melihat Klancain masuk. Tak lupa Klancain memberi hormat terlebih dahulu untuk ayahnya.

"Ada apa, Klancain? Tidak biasanya." komentar Cruhteo. Angin apa yang membawa anaknya kemari? Biasanya Klancain menghabiskan sepanjang hari untuk berlatih ilmu pedang serta belajar berbagai tata negara.

"Ini tentang Asseylum-sama, semalam ia mendadak sakit, dan sekarang tidak mau keluar kamar. Apakah sakit Asseylum-sama separah itu? Kata Slaine-san, aku tidak boleh mengganggunya, padahal sore ini aku akan mengawal Asseylum-sama ke pertemuan di Zemlya. Apakah....tidak apa-apa?"

"Percaya saja pada Slaine. Sore nanti aku yakin Asseylum-sama akan keluar."

"Kenapa ayah sangat percaya padanya? Apa kalian memiliki hubungan?" heran Klancain. Setahunya, ayahnya bukanlah orang yang mudah percaya akan orang lain.

"Cobalah kau nanti melewati ruangan Asseylum-sama, aku yakin dia sudah baikan." imbuh Cruhteo. Klancain mengangguk, dan segera pamit undur diri.

Klancain berjalan dengan pelan, seraya memikirkan berbagai macam posibilitas. Jika Asseylum sakit, mengapa Slaine tidak memanggilkan ia tabib? Klancain pernah beberapa kali bertatap muka langsung dengan si pelayan. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dalam matanya, dan Klancain tidak tahu itu apa karena enggan memikirkannya.

"Mungkin aku hanya terlalu berlebihan."

Ia mencoba melewati lorong kamar Asseylum sesuai mandat sang ayah. Klancain menemukan Asseylum telah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ah, Klancain-san? Aku sudah bersiap, aku akan bilang ke Slaine dulu kalau aku akan pergi. Kau tahu dimana dia?"

Klancain bernafas lega. Mungkin benar ia terlalu berlebihan menanggapi ini.

"Saya tadi melihatnya berlatih pedang dengan Rayet, puteri. Biasanya mereka melakukannya malam hari, mungkin Slaine-san sedang bersemangat?" katanya. Asseylum mengangguk pergi dan segera menuju ke tempat pemberangkatan, dirasa tidak perlu lagi ijin pada Slaine. Klancain mengawal secara otomatis, mengikuti langkah Asseylum.

Esok adalah jadwal pertemuan dengan berbagai petinggi negara guna membahas berbagai masalah ekologi dan perekonomian. Sebagai bagian dari perjanjian lama, Vers tetap harus mengirimkan wakilnya walaupun itu seorang wanita. Dari Zemlya sendiri kemungkinan juga diwakili oleh puteri sulung kerajaan, Kaizuka Yuki. Sangat jarang melihat perempuan mendapat posisi yang setara dengan lelaki apabila mereka tidak punya sesuatu untuk dibanggakan.

Vers membanggakan sumber daya alam mereka yang melimpah dan menggunakannya sebagai dasar kekuasaan. Zemlya diberkati dengan hasil pertanian, Gaia diberi sumber daya manusia berkualitas; banyak cendekiawan berasal dari sana. Sementara Ymir adalah negara yang terkenal akan hasil perkebunan serta peternakan mereka.

Asseylum dikawal Klancan menuju kereta tandu. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang biasa terurai kini digelung dengan lingkaran kepang. Namun wajahnya nampak murung, dan Klancain memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Tuan Puteri, mengapa wajah anda demikian?"

Asseylum hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan apa-apa, Klancain."

* * *

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
Slaine mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Rayet.

"Hanya segitu saja kemampuanmu?"

Rayet terengah. Ia tidak bisa membantah pertanyaan itu maupun menjawabnya. Tubuhnya sudah terlampau lelah, dan nafas Slaine yang masih normal membuatnya kagum. Mereka berlatih selama berjam-jam, Slaine belum kelelahan.

"Saya....ingin menjadi Ksatria seperti para pendahulu saya." Rayet berdiri meskipun kesulitan, sambil mengangkat kembali pedangnya.

Slaine menyadari hari mulai sore, maka ia menyudahinya.

"Hari ini cukup. Berusahalah lebih, Rayet Areash." Slaine membuang pedang yang digunakan untuk latihan dan meninggalkan Rayet begitu saja.

Rayet jatuh terduduk. Slaine sangat hebat dalam hal ini. Ia jauh lebih hebat daripada rata-rata pasukan kerajaan. Rayet mengetahui satu hal; ia tak boleh meremehkan Slaine.

Rayet bangkit dan mengambil pedang yang dibuang Slaine. Menatapnya sendiri dalam diam. Sekilas pantulan wajahnya terlihat di permukaan.

"Akan kubuat anda mengakuiku."

* * *

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
Istana sedang sepi.

Banyak petinggi sedang mengevaluasi seluruh hasil kerajaan, dan hanya sedikit orang yang tersisa di sini untuk mengurus administrasi. Slaine yang mudah bosan berniat menuju kamarnya untuk segera menjalankan sihirnya pada Inaho. Ia harus melakukan apa yang ia bisa saat ini demi Asseylum.

Saat ia ada di perpanjangan lorong, ia melihat kereta tandu Asseylum mulai bergerak keluar menyusuri sisi lain dinding kerajaan. Slaine terhenti sejenak memandanginya sampai mereka menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Klancain, ya? Aku lupa." Slaine berujar kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali.

Sepanjang ia melangkah, ia terus memikirkan permintaan Asseylum.

"Tidak ada mantera untuk membuat orang jatuh cinta, tapi.." Slaine yang kini telah tiba di depan pintu kamarnya segera masuk sebelum menutup akses kembali. Ia duduk di dekat jendela. Ada sewadah air di sana yang memantulkan rupanya. Kedua tangannya bersiap, dan kepalanya mengingat-ingat mantera yang akan ia gunakan kali ini.

"...setidaknya aku bisa mengendalikannya."

* * *

 

>  

 


	12. Chapter 12

Lemrina berpapasan dengan Rayet di taman belakang. Rayet yang hendak kembali ke ruangannya tanpa sengaja bersua dengan Lemrina yang memandangi pesona kolam.

"Lemrina-sama?" Rayet mengenali Lemrina sebagai salah satu penari baru. Rayet membungkukkan badan dan segera berlalu pergi. Lemrina tidak membalas apapun, hanya sedikit melirik ke arahnya.

"Sialan...apa hubungan Rayet dengan Slaine-san?" gumamnya. Dilihat-lihat sih, sepertinya Rayet usai berlatih pedang. Ada banyak goresan luka di lengannya—tapi sepertinya tidak dalam serta tak mengenai bagian vital.

_Huh, kenapa Lemrina harus mengkhawatirkannya, sih?_

"Lemrina-sama, apakah anda melihat Trillram?"

Lemrina mendongak, mendapati Harklight, —salah seorang pelayan di sini— yang ternyata sedang bertanya.

"Tidak, aku jarang berjumpa dengannya. Kenapa?"

"Ah, hari ini ia dipanggil oleh Rayregalia-sama.....aku tidak tahu ada apa." dusta Harklight. Ia hanya ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Trillram mengenai Slaine. Harklight merasa ia perlu memberitahukan kabar penting seperti ini. 

"Rayleigh-sama?" curiga Lemrina. Tidak biasanya seorang ksatria diperhatikan oleh Raja. Lemrina yang sedari tadi asik mengamati pesona ikan dalam kolam, berbalik karena rasa penasaran.

"Mungkin kita harus memberitahu Slaine-san soal ini?" Lemrina berpendapat. Menurutnya ini salah satu opsi terbaik.

Wajah Harklight mendadak pucat. Lemrina tidak tahu mengapa Harklight sepertinya keberatan dengan topik mereka barusan.

"Kenapa kau, Harklight-san?" Lemrina memandang heran.

Bagaimana mungkin Harklight lupa apa yang telah dilihatnya malam itu? Apakah ia sekarang lebih baik bercerita kepada Lemrina?

_Tapi....akankah dia percaya?_

Harklight mual sendiri mengingatnya.

"Harklight-san, kau baik-baik saja? Biar aku yang bilang—"

Harklight menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, Slaine-san tidak perlu tahu. Mungkin Yang Mulia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Trillram saja." komentarnya. Harklight buru-buru pamit undur diri, dan dia berlari kencang.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Lemrina-san!" Nina datang dari arah lain. Lemrina mendengus sebal melihat pesaingnya.

"Kupikir kau pulang karena istana sepi." Lemrina mengibas tangan.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu di gudang bawah tanah. Ayo, Lemrina!" Nina menarik tangannya tanpa ijin, dan Lemrina terbawa arus karena tarikannya sulit dilepas.

"Gadis jelek, lepaskan aku!"

* * *

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
Asseylum memandang kosong ke arah langit dari bilik. Perjalanan Vers ke Zemlya membutuhkan setidaknya satu hari bila tanpa henti. Namun Asseylum tak sekejam itu. Ia memberi istirahat sehingga perjalanan akan memakan waktu sekitar dua hari penuh. Pertemuan masih besok, dan Asseylum pikir tak perlu terburu-buru.

Pertanyaannya; apakah Inaho akan menerimanya sebagai tamu? Mengingat bagaimana Inaho tidak menyukainya. Asseylum merasa miris. Ia tahu cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan dan masih saja mengharapkan lebih. Ia hanya mencoba menolak kenyataan yang ada di depannya sejak lama, menghibur dirinya sendiri di dalam semu mimpinya. 

"Mengapa anda bersedih, Asseylum-sama?" tanya Klancain hati-hati dari luar; ia menunggangi kuda sebagai transportasi, mendekat ke arah bingkai ventiasi. Pun beberapa pengawal lain. Wajah Asseylum yang tampak sendu adalah penyebab mengapa Klancain mencemaskannya. 

"Aku baik-baik saja, Klancain, kau tak perlu secemas itu terhadapku." Asseylum tidak ingin membuat semua orang khawatir, ia kembali memasang wajahnya yang biasa. 

"Saya takut lalai kembali, puteri." aku Klancain.

Asseylum tersenyum.

"Aku bisa jaga diri, kok. Tenang saja."

"Kenapa Slaine-san tak bersama kita? Saya kira ia akan ikut." komentar Klancain.

"Dia menolak ajakanku." padahal justru sebaliknya. Asseylum menolak Slaine karena ingin membuktikan diri ia tidak perlu dikawal kemana-mana seperti anak kecil. Ia ingin membuktikan, bahwa ia adalah seorang puteri yang mampu melindungi dirinya sendiri. Dan ia sadar, tidak selamanya dia harus bergantung kepada Slaine. 

"Begitu." Klancain percaya saja.

"Jika kalian lelah, beristirahatlah." Asseylum berujar kepada para pengawal dan orang yang membawa tandunya. Para pengawalnya kemudian menghela nafas, dan melakukan perintah tuan puteri. Hari sudah larut dan mereka harus beristirahat agar tenaga mereka pulih besok.

Inilah sisi tuan puteri yang amat disukai Klancain.

_Apakah aku belum bilang bahwa Klancain menyukai tuan puteri?_

* * *

  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
Yuki sungguh tidak tahan. Inaho sudah seperti orang gila, bicara sendiri pada dinding tembok kamarnya. Yuki tidak tahu harus melakukan atau mengatakan apa, ia sungguh kakak yang tidak berguna.

Mereka kembali dari Gaia beberapa jam lalu. Dua hari lagi akan ada pertemuan antar empat negara besar di sini. Dan situasi di dalam istana Zemlya malah runyam seperti ini.

Yuki memilih melarikan diri ke tepi jurang persembahan seorang diri. Ia pamit kepada Magbaredge untuk mencari udara segar.

Yuki membelai bunga liar yang tumbuh di sekitar tepi jurang. Jurang ini adalah tempat persembahan untuk para dewa, apabila ada suatu musibah menimpa negeri. Memang tidak rutin dilakukan, Yuki sendiri berusaha menghapuskan peraturan itu—tapi ia tidak bisa. Jika tidak ada tumbal dalam jangka waktu tiga bulan saja, hujan tak pernah turun walau hanya sekali. Begitu sebaliknya. Jika tak ada tumbal dalam jangka waktu berikutnya, hujan tak akan berhenti dan membuat banjir.

Yuki ingin mengubahnya, tapi kenyataan itu memang sulit diterima nalar.

Apakah Dewa itu benar-benar ada?

Yuki merasakan angin malam menerpa wajahnya. Helai hitam panjangnya turut tertiup ulah angin.

"Nao-kun, maafkan kakak yang tidak bisa membantumu." Yuki terisak pelan, sebelum akhirnya menjadi derai tangisan kencang. Yuki menumpahkan semua lara serta kekesalannya.

Apa yang sudah ia lakukan selama ini?

Apakah semuanya akan jadi sia-sia?

Mengapa ia sangat tidak berguna?

_Ia mulai membenci dirinya sendiri._

* * *

 

.  
.  
.  
Inaho masih terngiang apa yang ia ucapkan dulu, jika ia akan selalu melindungi Inko dalam situasi apapun. Otaknya seperti hendak meledak, meluap, membuatnya kehilangan arah.

Inaho menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apakah dia ini benar seorang laki-laki? Mengapa ia tidak mampu menepati satu pun janjinya?

Di benaknya terlintas wajah Asseylum. _Apakah ini ulahnya?_

Inaho rasa tidak baik bahwa ia berprasangka tanpa bukti nyata yang dilihat oleh mata kepalanya. Lagipula Asseylum tentu tidak mungkin bisa pergi keluar sembarangan mengingat statusnya.

_Penyihir?_

Inaho tertawa parau. Lelucon macam apa ini? Kenapa ia mempercayai takhayul semacam itu? 

Bayangan Slaine Troyard memenuhi benaknya. Entah mengapa ia sangat menyakini asumsinya. Ia yakin bahwa pelayan itu adalah penyihir. Tapi, bagaimana dan kapan ia menunjukkan kekuatannya?

_Tidak tahu._

_Inaho sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa._

"Pangeran, anda mendapat tamu." Magbaredge nyelonong masuk ke kamar Inaho yang sebenarnya terkunci. Ia baru saja membelah kusen menjadi dua bagian dengan pedangnya. Membuat Inaho jawdrop di tempat.

"Magbaredge-san...pintunya...umm..." Inaho tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Setidaknya, tolong kasihanilah pintu yang mahal itu. 

"Dasar, sejak kapan kau menjadi lelaki yang melankolis begitu? Cepat susul kakakmu, tadi ia bergalau ria di tepi jurang persembahan, aku khawatir karena ini sudah hampir pagi."

"Apa? Kak Yuki ke sana?" Inaho mendadak diselimuti perasaan cemas. Ia segera berlari menyusul kakak perempuannya. Jarak dari istana ke jurang persembahan lumayan jauh, sekitar dua kilometer. Inaho mengambil kudanya dari istal dan bergegas ke sana.

"Kak Yuki mau ngapain, sih?" gumamnya tidak jelas. Yuki sendiri sepertinya enggan menatap tempat itu karena ia harus melihat tiap rakyatnya yang dikorbankan setiap kali persembahan diadakan.

_Apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa menghapus peraturan tak masuk akal itu?_

Inaho tiba di sana setelah lima belas menit. Kakaknya masih ada di sana. Yuki berdiri dengan melihat lembah di daratan seberang.

"Kak Yuki!" seru Inaho.

Yuki berbalik dan menatap Inaho agak lama.

"Ah, Nao-kun..." Yuki tersenyum, sebelum ia menghempaskan tubuhnya sendiri ke belakang. Tepat memasuki jurang.

Inaho terbeliak, melampaui batas kecepatan larinya saat melihat kakaknya terjatuh. Inaho melihat kakaknya mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi ia tidak mendengarnya sama sekali. Yuki melesat jauh ke bawah, dan Inaho tidak berhasil menggenggam apa-apa.

"Kak Yuki!!!!"

Suara Inaho menggema di dinding jurang.

* * *

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Slaine membuka perlahan kedua matanya.

"Jauh di luar rencanaku, tapi mungkin hasilnya akan sama." ia lelah setelah berusaha memasuki alam bawah sadar Kaizuka Yuki. Setidaknya timingnya masih tepat. Kemunculan Inaho masih dalam praduganya meski ia tak mengharapkannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Inaho setelah ini.

"Aku memang harus mewaspadainya. Pangeran Zemlya itu tidak bisa ditebak."

Slaine mengakhiri acaranya, dan berniat keluar kamar mencari udara segar. Ia menyimpan wadah airnya di lemari penyimpan dekat ranjangnya. Ia tidak boleh membuang air yang sudah susah payah ia dapatkan dari kampung halamannya. Akan sulit mencarinya bila ia keluar dari sini. Seseorang mungkin akan mencurigainya karena pangkatnya tak lebih dari sekedar pelayan. Ia harus pandai-pandai mengatur waktu untuk dirinya.

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan lamunannya. Slaine bergegas membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Cruhteo-sama? Ada perlu apa?" tanya Slaine. Jam kerjanya masih satu jam lagi untuk menggantikan tugas pelayan lain—berhubung Asseylum tak ada maka ia pikir membantu sesama pelayan akan mengurangi kebosanannya.

"Ada waktu?"

Slaine mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Tuan."

Slaine mengunci pintu kamarnya dan membawa Slaine ke sebuah tempat. Cruhteo menuntunnya ke ruangan Rayregalia Vers Atvers, yang ternyata nihil pengawas. Slaine yang mengerti, langsung masuk ke sana dan memeriksa kondisi Raja mereka.

"Beliau baik-baik saja. Tapi, ini hanya masalah waktu." ujar Slaine. Kondisi Rayregalia memang sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk hidup lebih lama di dunia ini. Sebisa mungkin sihir slaine berusaha mempertahankan hidupnya—setidaknya sampai Asseylum mendapat pendamping dan naik tahta.

"Begitu." Cruhteo sebenarnya hanya terlalu khawatir mengenai Raja. Dan ia bisa bernafas lega sekarang.

"Ayo segera pergi dari sini sebelum Femianne datang." Cruhteo menuntun Slaine keluar kembali, dan membawanya ke ruangannya. Beruntung saat itu istana sedang sepi, sehingga Slaine maupun Cruhteo tidak akan khawatir akan jadi buah bibir—ada kasus pernah terjadi dulu di antara mereka saat ulang tahun puteri yang ketujuh belas. Berdebat kue siapa yang paling enak.

 _Ahaha_.

Slaine tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya, maka ia tidak menolak ketika Cruhteo menawarkan hiburan untuknya.

"Kau sangat gigih, Cruhteo-sama." Slaine tertawa pelan. Membalas tawaran Cruhteo barusan. Slaine mengunci pintu ruangan itu dengan sihirnya agar tidak ada yang kabur.

"Aku harap kau tidak menyesal."

"Apa yang harus kusesali, Troyard?" Cruhteo menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk tongkatnya, mengangkatnya untuk menunjuk ke arah Slaine.

"Cih, asal kau tahu aku ini mudah iri." Slaine melepas pakaian pelayannya satu per satu. Hingga tak ada sehelai benang pun yang menutupinya. Slaine berbalik, memperlihatkan punggungnya.

"Lihat? Ini masih belum hilang. Tapi aku tidak tahu batas sihirku sendiri, dan bila itu terjadi...maka hidupku sudah tidak lama lagi." ucap Slaine. Cruhteo mengamati punggungnya dan mengangguk.

"Apa itu juga sihir? Di punggungmu?" 

Ada tanda lingkaran berwarna merah dengan pola-pola tertentu di sana, serta beberapa motif yang Cruhteo sendiri tidak mengerti. Pula ditambah tulisan kuno dan simbol yang melingkar. 

"Terkutuklah Zemlya karena ini. Yang mengutukku adalah Eddelrittuo, salah satu penyihir dari Zemlya saat itu. Mungkin sekarang ia masih hidup dan jadi nenek-nenek, dia lebih tua seratus tahun dariku."

Cruhteo menunggu Slaine selesai berbicara.

"Asseylum-sama akan mengkhawatirkanku, jadi aku tutup mulut soal ini." Slaine berputar, melangkahkan kaki ke tempat Cruhteo berada.

"Setidaknya aku tidak akan bosan malam ini, sebaiknya kau bersiap, Cruhteo-sama." ia menarik-narik kerah pria itu. Memberikan stimulasi terselubung.

Cruhteo tersenyum. "Pernahkah aku mengecewakanmu, Slaine Troyard?"

Slaine tersenyum miring. "Kau rajanya, Cruhteo-sama."

* * *

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
Inaho berdiam diri di tepi jurang hingga fajar tiba.

Tidak ada yang berubah.

Inaho terlalu banyak memikirkan hal yang tidak berguna, dan menyalahkan dirinya atas kepergian Yuki. Namun, bukankah Zemlya akan panik bila mengetahui puteri kerajaan sudah tiada? Hari ini ada pertemuan yang harus diwakilkan kakaknya.

Inaho mencoba berpikir.

Sepertinya ia bisa menjawabnya.

"Maafkan aku, kak Yuki." Inaho berbalik, dan mengambil alih kudanya kembali. Ia berlari menuju istana sembari memikirkan prosentase peluang dari rencana dadakannya.

"Benar, tak seorangpun boleh mengetahui ini selain aku, atau semua akan panik. Pertama, aku harus punya alasan tentang kak Yuki." Inaho tahu ini tidak akan mudah untuk ditutupi, tapi segala cara wajib dicoba. Inaho meyakinkan dirinya ini adalah tindakan terbaik saat ini. 

"Aku akan mampir ke tempat Calm sebentar."

Inaho memacu kudanya lebih cepat lagi.

~~_Benarkah ia setega itu?_ ~~

* * *

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

 

Asseylum vers Allusia tiba dengan selamat di Zemlya. Prajurit Zemlya langsung menyambut dengan hormat, dan tepat saat itu, Inaho datang dari arah lain.

"Pangeran, Asseylum-sama dari Vers telah tiba!"

Inaho mengangguk dan segera mengandangkan kudanya terlebih dahulu. Bagaimanapun, Asseylum adalah tamunya hari ini. Ia datang lebih cepat, pertemuan masih malam nanti.

_Inaho tahu benar alasannya._

Dengan enggan, Inaho menyambutnya di depan. Asseylum berseri-seri melihat kedatangan Inaho. Adapun pengawalnya hari ini adalah Klancain—Asseylum mengenalkannya. Klancain adalah anak dari Panglima Kerajaan Vers yang sekarang memegang tahta temporari, karena kondisi Rayregalia sedang buruk. Cruhteo selaku sepupu jauhnya akhirnya menggantikannya hingga keadaannya pulih, atau bila Rayregalia menunjuk penerusnya pada acara penobatan.

"Aku ingin sekali berkeliling Zemlya, Inaho-san!" seru Asseylum gembira. Meskipun ia tahu itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi dan ia hanya sekadar berbasa-basi. Sesuai rencana, ia tidak boleh terburu-buru, dan tidak usah terlalu berharap pada Kaizuka Inaho. Asseylum percaya Slaine akan mengatur semuanya dari Vers.

Inaho mengerling ke kanan dan ke kiri, tidak mendapati eksistensi si pelayan yang mencurigakan. Padahal Inaho pikir dia yang selalu lengket dengan puteri mahkota Vers itu, tidak mungkin tega membiarkannya sendiri.

"Aku akan mengantar anda berkeliling nanti, Asseylum-sama. Silahkan masuk." Inaho mempersilahkan.

Asseylum mengerjap tak percaya saat Inaho tak menolaknya seperti malam itu. Bahkan Inaho tidak menunjukkan tatapan benci kepadanya. Tangan Asseylum diraih, dan Inaho berlutut di hadapannya sembari mempertemukan bibir miliknya dan punggung tangan sang puteri.

_Oh, bolehkah Asseylum berharap lebih?_

* * *

 

**_Bersambung_ **

* * *

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

"Silahkan."

Usai berkeliling Zemlya, Asseylum diantar oleh Inaho menuju ke kamar tamu. Yuki pasti sudah menyiapkan imi sebelumnya. Inaho bahkan tidak paham macam hiasan yang dipasang di sana.

"Darimana kau tahu aku suka lavender?"

 _Oh, sialan_.

"Ya, hanya menebaknya saja. Jika butuh sesuatu, anda bisa memanggil pelayan yang ada di dekat pintu."

"Hari ini kau berbeda sekali, Inaho-san." Asseylum tersenyum.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, dan kau juga lebih tampan."

Inaho merotasi netra. Jujur dan idiot itu beda tipis ternyata.

"Aku permisi, Asseylum-sama." Inaho pamit dari hadapan puteri mahkota Vers itu. Ia berjalan keluar, menyusuri lorong kerajaannya sendiri.

"Pangeran, apa kau berhasil menemukan Yuki-sama?"

Magbaredge menghampirinya dari sisi lain, raut wajahnya begitu cemas. Inaho hanya bisa berbohong saat ini,

"Kak Yuki sedang berkeliling, ia ingin melihat-lihat."

Jadi, sampai kapan dusta ini bertahan? Magbaredge tidak akan tertipu untuk kedua kali, Inaho harus mencari cara lain. Tidak mungkin ia bila kakaknya bunuh diri di jurang persembahan tanpa alasan.

"Aku akan menggantikannya untuk pertemuan malam nanti."

"Baiklah jika dia baik-baik saja."

Tidak, kakaknya sudah pergi menuju alam lain. Ia tidak baik-baik saja dan tidak akan pernah kembali.

"Apa yang lain sudah datang?"

"Oh, masih ada satu jam sebelum pertemuan. Saya akan menyiapkan beberapa hal."

Inaho mengangguk.

"Inaho-san!"

Inaho terjengit. "Asseylum-sama?" bisa tidak gadis itu tenang dan tidak mengganggu acara bersantainya? Tapi, Inaho tak bisa menolaknya kali ini, terlalu banyak alasan untuk ia jelaskan. 

"Aku bosan, antar aku keliling istana, oke?"

 

 

* * *

 

"Slaine, bangun."

Slaine membuka perlahan kedua matanya. Semalam ia tertidur di ruangan Cruhteo, karena terlalu sibuk membicarakan banyak hal.

"Bukankah kau harus membuka sihirnya pagi ini?"

Ah, Cruhteo benar. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu pagi ini. Kesempatannya hanya ada sekali.

"Sebentar, biar aku bangun dulu."

Slaine beralih ke posisi duduk. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum benar-benar tersadar dari aktivitas tidurnya. Pagi ini ia harus bergegas, sebelum orang lain di kerajaan bangun.

"Aku sudah membawa lampu minyak untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Cruhteo."

Slaine tidak tahu ini ucapan terima kasihnya yang ke-berapa untuk pria itu. Cruhteo selalu membantunya dari dulu, dan ia tidak pernah mengingkarinya. Berteman lama dengannya membuat Slaine tahu bahwa Cruhteo sudah menganggapnya seperti keluarga sendiri.

"Dari sini ke kanan, ada jalan di balik lukisan mawar. Perlu aku temani?"

"Tidak, seseorang akan curiga jika kau keluar dari sini. Trillram harusnya kembali hari ini, bisa kau urus dia?"

"Kau tahu sedang berbicara dengan siapa."

Slaine mengambil lampu minyak yang disiapkan Cruhteo untuknya. Masih belum dinyalakan, tapi ia harus membawa ini untuk perjalanan ke bawah tanah. Ia ada masalah dengan sihir penciptaan api, karena ia kurang bisa mengendalikannya. Daripada salah kontrol, lebih baik ia membawa peralatan. Ia cuma butuh ini sebagai sumber penerangan jalan, selain itu ia bisa melakukan sisanya sendiri.

"Aku pergi dulu." Slaine keluar dari sana, membawa lampu minyak bersamanya.

Slaine kemudian berjalan ke arah kanan, lurus menuju lukisan mawar di dinding. Slaine menengok kanan-kiri, tak ada siapapun. Aman. Ia lalu menurunkan lukisan itu dan menemukan jalan masuk di sana. Sepertinya ia harus merangkak dari sini. Slaine melompat, kemudian menutup kembali jalan masuk dengan lukisan itu menggunakan sihirnya. Menurut penuturan Cruhteo,  ini adalah jalan pintas ke ruang bawah tanah. Yang mengetahuinya hanya Cruhteo dan Saazbaum—oh, Saazbaum, Slaine sangat ingin melihat wajah terkejutmu saat ini.

Slaine mengikuti jalan itu dan merangkak dengan temponya sendiri. Ia meminta Cruhteo menyiapkan beberapa peralatan untuk sihir teleportasi di ruang bawah tanah.

Tentu saja, untuk menuju Zemlya. Ia mungkin bisa memakai sihir dari jarak jauh, tapi itu menguras banyak tenaga. Selain itu, ia tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan Asseylum. Ia harus melihatnya dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri. Ada faktor Kaizuka Inaho, sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia duga. Bisa saja Inaho merencanakan sesuatu pada Asseylum di sana, bukan?

Di ruang bawah tanah, tidak akan ada yang berkunjung ke sana. Hanya Cruhteo yang punya kunci ruangan itu, jadi Slaine yakin semua akan berjalan seperti ekspektasinya.

Slaine mulai melihat ujung lorong sempit ini, ia bernafas lega. Sebentar lagi ia akan bisa menyusul Asseylum. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya, lalu turun dari lubang. Ia menapakkan kaki ke lantai tanpa suara, dan ia mulai menyalakan api di lampu minyak dengan korek yang diberikan Cruhteo. Sekelilingnya menjadi terang seketika, dan ia mulai mencari-cari lingkaran sihir yang ia minta Cruhteo untuk gambarkan.

Ia berhasil sampai ke sana, tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Lemrina dan Nina berdiri di dekat lingkaran sihir, wajah mereka terlihat akibat bias cahaya dari lampu minyak. Slaine tidak menduga ini akan terjadi.

_Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini?_

"S-Slaine-sama..." Lemrina tergagap.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa, ya kan?" Nina turut menimpali.

Nina memberitahu Lemrina jalan kemari dari balik lukisan, kemarin. Dan mereka pergi berdua semalam. Mungkin karena belum sempat melarikan diri, sampai akhirnya Slaine tiba di sini. Slaine bisa menyimpulkan ketika melihat mereka.

Slaine melirik ke arah lingkaran sihirnya. Sudah sedikit terhapus di bagian sisi kiri. Slaine tidak punya pilihan selain membungkam keduanya.

"Kalian tahu ini lingkaran apa, bukan?" tanya Slaine dengan nada rendah. Gambar Lingkaran Sihir tercantum di buku kurikulum untuk bangsawan, menambah wawasan soal penyihir meski keberadaannya sendiri masih menjadi tanda tanya. Lemrina mungkin tak mengerti karena ia besar di lingkungan kumuh, tapi Nina yang seorang bangsawan pasti telah memberitahunya soal itu. Lemrina dan Nina sudah saling memeluk satu sama lain karena ketakutan melihat sorot mata Slaine.

"Ka-kami ... tidak tahu."

"Pembohong."

Slaine mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah pisau kecil. Tampak berkilat, dingin, serta mematikan pada saat itu. Dalam sekali pandang, orang tahu bahwa Slaine sudah berniat membunuh kedua perempuan di depannya itu.

"Jadi, kita mau mulai darimana, nona-nona?"

* * *

 

Femianne mendapati Rayet sedang berlatih pagi-pagi sekali. Gadis itu tidak kenal kata menyerah, ia masih ingin mencapai posisi yang lebih tinggi, bukan? Ia berlatih demi hal tersebut, Femianne sangat mengapresiasinya.

"Ah, Femianne-sama!" Rayet menyadari kehadiran wanita itu. Buru-buru ia membungkuk hormat. Bagaimanapun, Femianne adalah bagian dari keluarga bangsawan. Tidak sopan bila ia tak menunjukkan tata krama.

"Kau berlatih keras, Rayet. Negeri ini pasti bangga memiliki Ksatria sepertimu."

"Ah, terima kasih! Saya masih belum ada apa-apanya, saya harus banyak berlatih!"

"Mau istirahat sebentar?" tawar wanita yang lebih tua. "aku punya beberapa kue kalau kau mau."

"Saya akan sarapan sendiri nanti, Femianne-sama. Terima kasih untuk tawarannya." balas Rayet. Ia kemudian melanjutkan latihannya kembali. Femianne hanya tersenyum dan berjalan kembali ke dalam istana. Pagi buta begini, istana terasa begitu sepi.

Oh, sebentar. Bukankah ini bagus?

Sedari tadi ia belum melihat batang hidung pelayan sombong itu. Apa dia sedang keluar? Seingatnya, Asseylum sedang ada urusan ke Zemlya. Mungkin saja dia ikut.

Femianne mengulas senyum mencurigakan. Ia melangkah pasti, menuju sebuah tujuan yang saat ini ia inginkan;

Kamar Slaine Troyard.

* * *

 

Slaine tiba di Zemlya tepat waktu.

Ia muncul di dalam kereta kuda majikannya. Sihir teleportasi ini hanya berfungsi jika tempat tujuan juga memiliki lingkaran sihir yang sama persis sebagai jalan keluar. Sungguh kelemahan yang besar. Ia sempat menggambar lingkaran sihir di dinding dalam kereta, untungnya. Di bagian atas, sehingga tidak akan ada yang bisa menghapusnya. Jika sampai terhapus, ia harus menggambar ulang dengan guratan yang sama persis. Merepotkan.

Slaine melihat keadaan luar. Sepi. Ia kemudian keluar dari sana dan memandang sekeliling. Ada beberapa penjaga tak jauh dari tempatnya. Slaine menghilangkan keberadaannya dengan mudah, menjadi tembus pandang. Ia harus bergegas menemukan ruangan Asseylum.

Slaine pernah ke istana Zemlya sebelumnya, semasa ia masih bebas sebagai penyihir dahulu kala. Ia hanya berharap, tidak ada banyak perubahan pada sistem keamanan di sini. Dan memang tidak sulit baginya sekarang untuk menerobos penjagaan ini.

Slaine sudah sampai di bagian dalam istana, dan ia berhenti berlari saat mendengar suara tapak kaki dari arah lorong kiri depan. Ia menengok, melihat siapa yang datang. Ia terkejut melihatnya.

Kaizuka Inaho.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Inaho-san."

"Sudah tugas saya memperlakukan anda sebaik mungkin."

Asseylum?

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di lorong yang mereka lalui saat itu. Mungkin lorong ini sengaja dikosongkan, tapi apa benar begitu? Jangan-jangan, ini bagian dari rencana Inaho? Pertemuan dari perwakilan empat negara besar akan dilangsungkan, tidak mungkin penjagaan tak diperketat. Slaine tidak paham dengan Zemlya. Orang-orang Zemlya selalu saja sulit untuk dimengerti.

"Tapi, hari ini kau sungguh berbeda. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ya, mungkin."

"Seperti?"

"Seperti ..." Inaho tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini, membuatnya jijik sendiri. "... saya baru sadar anda tidak seburuk yang saya sangka. Mohon maafkan saya atas ketidaksopanan selama ini."

"Bukan masalah besar, yang penting kau mengerti." Asseylum tersenyum. Inaho bahkan tak menolak genggaman tangan dari sang puteri. Bagaimanapun, Inaho harus menahan diri. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Kesempatan menguak semua ini hanya ada sekali, Inaho tidak akan mundur dan menyerah dengan alasan sepele. Ini adalah sesuatu yang harus ia lalui, sekalipun ia tidak menyukainya.

"Kita ada pertemuan malam ini, Tuan Puteri. Bukankah anda harus bersiap-siap?"

"Tidak, ah."

"Klancain pasti sedang menunggu anda."

"Klancain tidak akan menggangguku. Kenapa kita tidak pergi berdua saja malam ini? Usai pertemuan."

Inaho benar-benar sulit menahan diri. Gadis ini benar-benar masalah besar bagi dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi. Ada yang harus saya siapkan."

Asseylum menarik kerah pakaian Inaho, membuat pangeran Zemlya itu menundukkan kepala secara cepat. Dan ia mencuri ciuman darinya sekali lagi, seperti saat pesta ulang tahunnya. Tapi, kali ini tidak ada penolakan. Inaho bahkan membalasnya dengan lembut. Pemuda itu bahkan tanpa ragu mendorong punggung sang puteri, membuat suasana menjadi lebih intim.

"Sepertinya aku tak perlu khawatir, huh?" Slaine menghela napas. Syukurlah jika keadaan puteri baik-baik saja. Beruntung Inaho tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padanya. Mungkin, Slaine bisa memberinya sedikit rasa percaya karena telah membuat Asseylum tersenyum.

Untuk ke depannya, ia akan terus melihat mereka berdua bersama. Menatap mereka bersanding penuh suka cita. Dia akan menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat dan doa untuk keduanya, agar berbahagia selamanya.

~~_[ tapi, entah kenapa air matanya mendadak turun melintasi pipi ]_ ~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kesengsem sama Ju JingYi di lagu SNH48 berjudul princess's cloak :'( bisa dilihat di sini https://youtu.be/ATAKVUjYyWM
> 
> Thanks for read
> 
> Siluman panda


End file.
